A New Face
by Miniponies
Summary: When a colt runs away from his old family, where will he go and what will he do? Fist Fan fiction. Short chapters. Don't forget to R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fiction that I posted. Constrctive critisism allowed and I won't accept oc's until I become better at this. I will post at least one chapter per few day though.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the cast of MLP I own everything else though.**

Lone Wolf.

Chapter 1, Escape.

I am the lone wolf of the my family of five. It's not my choice, but I can't seem to get along at all. They hate me, it explains why I am in the middle of the desert aimlessly walking. Let me tell you what had happened.

1 Hour, 30 Minutes ago.

Today was my birthday. I knew my family wasn't going to do anything for me but I know that the day is still special to five of us stood there starring at eachother. Me on one side of the room and all of them on the other. They were planning something. I knew it, they knew that I knew it. One of my brothers spoke up and broke the silence by saying. "So what do you want for your birthday, Lone wolf?" Lone wolf was the nickname they had given to me, I just use it as my name because they have called me that for so long, I have forgotten. I refuse to complain, because we are the only people who live in the next 5 mile radius of our house, so I have nowhere to run. "I just want all of you to sit there and not do a single thing." I knew one of them expected it so I tried to pull them into the trap. "Come one Wolfie, you must want something." I knew that was defenitely a trap so I gotten up from the floor and walked into the kitchen.

Everything was going the way I planned. They knew I would run for the city of Ponyville, so they locked all doors, barred all windows and hid all the shovels. All I needed was the trap. Outside was a cardboard cutout of me. Later on in the day they would think I escaped and chase after me. Sense I was the youngest I was also the slowest but the most stealthiest. "HE IS ESCAPING" was all I needed to know that my plan worked. I waited thirty seconds because that's how fast it took my five brothers to run outside. Now that I was alone I could take my saddlebag and supplies needed for a five mile walk. I grabbed five apples, two bottles of water, and a map.I walked out the door (which they left unlocked) and sneaked outside. I covered my hoofprints so they couldn't follow me on where I was going.

Present time.

I saw a sign that read in dried up black paint "PONYVILLE FOUR MILES AWAY" only another 3 hours to go. I say the house but it was so very far away. Luckly the boys wern't back yet so he had another hour or two. I started running faster, until I was running at full speed. I knew that now it would only take me an hour and a half. My thoughts were interupted by a giant forest that was inbetween him and the city, inbetween my _freedom._ I took a single step into it and was amazed by all the things he saw. He was never let out of the house before (exept for all the times he tried to escape). He had never seen grass, trees or even flowers before. There was one cute flower that was seperate from all the others. It was blue with a darker shade of blue polka dots. He decided to take one for a memory of his freedom. He picked it up with his mouth and placed it into his saddlebag. He continued walking and saw a hut not too far away. He walked over to it and knocked on the door. Nobody awnsered so he turned around and started to walk off. The door opened and a zebra asked. Who is it to come to my home? Please come in and feel free to roam." He wasn't sure on what to do but decided to come in for an while. "What brings you here to the Everfree? Some ponies who come here never leave." Lone wolf awnsered with "I'm trying to get to Ponyville to start a new life due to the bad one that I previously had. What is your name anyway?" The zerbra replied by saying "My name is Zecora my little child. What's yours, you seem kind of wild." I didn't know whether to call myself Lone wolf or not but I decided to tell her my name was Lone wolf. I looked into a mirror and say a small colt pegasuss, I also had some bright gray fur. I had no cutie mark though, but it didn't surprise me. "I really need to go now so I guess this is goodbye, I will visit you soon so don't be sad." He walked out of the hut and continued walking in the same direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to nobody for reviewing. It's okay I will wait. I just need tips on how to make this better. All an expirement...**

A New Face  
Chapter 2

"So this is Ponyville. I wonder what it's like." I curiously stood there in front of the entrance. It was bright and had very cheerful colors. There was all kinds of colored ponies, some being stallions, colts, fillies, or mares. I took ten steps into town and almost got tackled by a pink blur that hurt my eyes to stare at. "Oh my gosh you are new here and if you are new here then you have no friends and if you have no friends then that must make you very sad and it makes me sad that you are sad so I am going to throw you a welcome to Ponyville party." Those words were rambled so fast all I understood was sad, and party. That made no since as the pink blur bounced off. 'I should have my guard up just in case, this place is very odd.' I kept walking and saw a tree. Not a regular tree, the tree was HUGE and it was probably a house owned by a crazy pony. I might not go there at all, it looked very creepy. Then again it started getting dark and I didn't have a place to sleep yet. In the very far distance was probably one of the best beds I could find for now. I had given up on finding a cover so I had just climbed in put some leaves on me and dosed off.

8 Hours later.

I had awoken, not in my tree. Instead I was in the middle of a room with a cover on me and a large bump on my head. I took a really long look around and found books, everywhere. If there was no gravity, books would also be on the roof. To my left there was a kitchen, I knew stealling was wrong so I wouldn't take anything. Instead I would just leave, I tried to get up but couldn't. I moved the cover and found out why. I was hoof-cuffed to a small hook, thing in the floor. I didn't do anything to get arrested did I? I was probably pony-napped by that crazy pony who owns the giant tree. Luckily I was close enough to get to some of the books so I could do something before I get murdered or something. I was near the 'F' section and grabbed a book about flying. It was titled "Flying for Dummies" That was good enough for me since I can't fly. I opened the book to the first page and it read. _So you would like to learn the basics of flying eh. Well good for you old chap you have picked up the right book._ Is this book for fancy ponies or something? I couldn't help but ponder that as somepony started makeing their way down the stairs that I seemed to miss.

I not only saw a hoof-cuffed me. "Hello" I said trying to make my last conversation before they do anything horrible. They stared at me with blank expression, so I ignored them and continued reading my book for fancy ponies._ Flying is actuallty a way of magic for pegassi just like unicorns can use magic and earth ponies can grow and make food. Flying on the other hoof is the most difficult of the three so lots of practice will be needed. Stpe 1:_ "Are you reading my copy of Flying for Dummies?" My concetration snapped and I slowly turned my head towards her. "Yessss" I said hopefuly not enraging her, making her three times worse. "Well it's good to see somepony here who likes reading as much as I do." This was going out better than I thought. Only one question remained in my mind though. "How did I get here?"(The end) The three of us sat in silence until the unknown pony said. "I belived my friend came in hoof-cuffed you. called you a stealing vermit and walked out. " Now that was something I didn't hear everyday. "Percfect, last thing I remember was sleeping in an tree and now I'm hoof-cuffed to a hook on the ground." Tried very hard to break free but I guess I can't so now I'm stuck. A perfect way to start my second day here. "Don't worry I will break you free." The two cuffs broke but the thing that also questioned me was simple. Why isn't that dragon talking? It probably could talk because most things here can talk. I picked up where I left off in the book and continued._ Step 1: Do you really not know on how to fly. You must be very dumb or just plain insain with brain damage if you don't know on how to fly. _There was nothing else in the other 25 pages in the book. They were all blank and had nothing on them. I heavily sighed and put the book down. "The ending stinks doesn't it?" I was startled by hearing the other pony talk and he nodded my head in agreament. "So what is your name anyway? Mine is Lone wolf." This caught the pony's attention as she straighten up and said "My name is Twilight Sparkle." That was the weirdest way to end a conversation but I had no time to stay. "Sorry got to go and start a new life here I said as I ran out of the door. It was really akward but at least it is over. Or at least I thought it was until a rope caught all four of my legs and I was being dragged off somewhere. "So ya think you can steal my apple and get away with it well I don't think so. I sighed again, I was somehow managing to get into more trouble than before while I was asleep! I knew one thing for sure, this was going to be one long day.

**A/N: Do not forget about me. Okay you can... but don't forget to reveiw and rate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My first review from American-agent12, I give you my thanks. Planning to update every day or two. Onto chapter three, yay.**

A new face.

Chapter three.  
Rocks...

Being dragged by rope hurts, mainly when there are rock on the ground and you happen to hit every single one of them on the ground. I really got tired of being blamed for things, because my brothers blamed everything on me. The two of us arrived at a farm, filled with apple trees. They were everywhere. Apple, after apple, after apple, after apple, it slightly made me wonder. Why do they have so many apple trees, I hit another rock and another. "So tell me why are you dragging me against my will?" After saying that sentence she stopped walking my face centimeters away from another rock. "You tresspassed into our apple property and started stealin' apples from our trees." I sighed heavily. " I didn't steal any of your apples, all I did was go into your farm, because I didn't know it was a farm, and fell asleep in a tree. I wake up the next moring hoof-cuffed to the floor." I hated getting in trouble, it made me look bad. "That is what they all say. Each and everyone of those stealing vermits." Now I was confused. Not only was I being dragged against my will but now everything that I say is being held against me. In the far distance I saw a barn. It looked like it was hoof made and it looked pretty nice. "So do I have to pay you in bits or something? I don't want to have my second day here to be the reason I am in prison for the majority of my life." She sighed and said "This is too much, I just have to keep you in my barn until the end of the day." So I was being punished by being held in a barn. Bettter than being in jail. "So I'm going to let you free when we get inside the barn. Okay?" I was really impatient and wanted freedom, so I had a plan. "Can you let me go now. Please?" I gave her the cute puppy eyes and it looked like she was giving in. "Aw okay." She untied the rope and I waited a good second before I turned around shouting freedom. I tripped on a rock and was tied up again. I think rocks are going to be the thing that ruins my day.

5 Minutes later. (With 35 rocks to the face)

I has put into the barn and untied when I heard the door slam. I knew this was going to be a long day, I didn't think it was going to be this long though. I started to walk in circles, before I tripped on something. I looked at it, hopefully to find a way to escape. It was a rock, I kicked it over and saw a note on the back reading._ Congrats! You found the first clue. Where will the next one be, maybe in a _._ I guess this is a rhyming riddle because it is time to find a shoe. Or something blue. Or both. I searched around the room looking for shoes and blue things. I found the next clue inside of a blue boot. It wasn't even a shoe. Attached to a rock the next note read._ The second note is very is so close it is in a_. _Now to find something that rhymed with near. The only thing I could think of was deer and I found one deer, a miniature one on a desk. I picked it up and saw another rock. One the back the third note read._ You are very fast. But this is the last. The way to escape in under the _ (This one doesn't rhyme so good luck.) _My heart dropped when I read that side note. Panicing I turned the note around for a clue on the back in big words said _OPEN THE DOOR._ Why would heO do that. The door was locked when I was shoved in. I pushed the door and it effortlessly opened. I had practically slapped himself when he realised that the door was always opened.

It was night time when I exited the barn. How long was I in there? Time to find somewhere else to sleep. I had learned my lesson, never sleep in trees. I found the way back to town, my mane, tail and everything else was dirty. I needed a bath but I was even hungrier. I walked into a building with a giant cupcake on the top. Indicating that it sold food. The windows showed that there was no light on the inside. but the sign said come in. I opened the door and took a couple of steps to the center of the room when the lights turned on and I was caught by surprise when everyone shouted. "Welcome to Ponyville!" I was so scared that I tried to run out of the door but everyone surrounded me and I had no meathods of escape. I was scared. Then the orange pony from earlier came. I could only tell it was her because of her southern accsent. "I'm mighty sorry for tying you up earlier, we had to get this party ready for you. My name is Applejack. What is yours?" This was probably wierder than usual. Being tied up then introducing yourself to the person who tied you up. I really did want to make some friends though so I replied "My name is Lone wolf, it is very nice meeting you. If you have to escuse me, I have to go and find the pony responsible for this." I walked through the crowds of ponies until i found that pink blur from yesterday, chugging a cup of punch. "Um, excuse me but are you the one who planned this party. If so, than thank you very much." The pink pony turned around are looked at me. "Oh, no problem, I am Pinkie Pie and I threw this party just for you. So do you like it?" That was a lie I didn't like this at all. "I don't like this at all. I love this!"

**A/N Three chapters in two days. *Yay* Remember to rate and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 and still only one reviewer. It's okay, he inspired me to keep going with only three words "cool update soon".**

A New Face

Chapter 4

Raking Leaves

After the party, I was standing there thinking about where I was going to sleep. I could sleep on top of a house. That was actually a pretty good idea until I heard rain, the perfect way to ruin my plan. "Lone wolf where will you be sleeping?" Twilight asked. I didn't even know the awnser to that question so I just shrugged my sholders. "Would you like to sleep at my place then. I have an extra room you can use." I didn't want to smooch off of anypony so I replied with a simple no. Honestly I would love to but I came here to do this on my own. Not smooch off of others. I was about to walk out of the room but Twilight stopped me. "Lone wolf I would like to introduce you to my other friends. You have already met Pinkie Pie and Applejack. The others are Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash." Flutttershy was a yellow pegassus with slightly curled pink hair who seemed very shy and very nice. Her cutie mark was three butterflies. Rarity was a white unicorn, she had purple hair and looked like she was a fashion queen. Her cutie mark was three diamonds. Rainbow Dash seemed like the adventurous kind of pony. She had cyan blue fur and rainbow hair, Her cutie mark was a cloud with rainbow electricity coming out of it. I introduced myself to the three and walked out of the was raining heavily now, and I didn't know on where to go. I found an abandoned barn where I hid under. It smelled weird but it protected me from the rain and was warm so I was satisfied. i fell asleep even with the sound of hard rain.

In the morning.

I was awoken by a sound. It was ear peircing, annoying, and I wish it would stop. I fugured out what the sound was. It was a shreik a long, loud, cry for help. I ran to the source of the screaming. It was the middle of the field. Three ponies crying. I ran to them out of breath and asked. "What is wrong? Is anyone hurt?" I got the three fillie's attentin and one said. "No we are trying to get our cutie marks." My eye twitched a little. "You mean that you woke up all of Ponyville because you can't find your cutie mark." Then the orange pony asked. "Can you join us? You don't have a cutie mark either." They were right, I didn't hae a cutie mark but I wanted to figure out what it is by myself. "Um thanks but no thanks." The white unicorn then asked "Please?" The three of them were using the puppy eyes. I was immune to it because I did it all the time when I was with my brothers. "No." I said, making all three of their heads droop. A pony that looked like a younger version of Applejack asked. "Aren't you gonna' stay a little longer?" I had to deny, I was on a mission. "Sorry, I would love to, but I need to find a job." This caught all of their attention as one of them asked. "Why do you need a job?" I really had no time to awnser all of their questions so I told them. "Sorry, but I have to go now. I'm burning daylight and that is all that has been happening yesterday." I ran off and got back into town.

3 hours later.

I was out of options. Nopony hired me due to my young age. I knew that there was only one place left and if I didn't go there, I would have to give up. Sweet Apple Acres. I gulped and walked in hoping that I would be hired. "Hello there Applejack. I was wondering if I could apply here for a job." I was really nervous, if I didn't get the job then I would fail. "Okay you look mighty honest. Ya hired." I was so exited I jumped for joy. I slowly stopped knowing that Applejack was still watching. "So what do I do?" I was so exited I didn't care for what I had to do. "Simple. All you have to do is rake the leaves." Raking leaves, this would be a cake walk.

1 hour later.

"I'm done Applejack." She looked at the pile of leaves that I had and said. "You aren't done yet. You only have one feild done. There are still three fields left." My jaw completely dropped and I heavily sighed. "Give me three hours and I will be done."

3 hours later.

"I'm...done...Applejack." I was sweating hard and very tired from all the work I was doing. "Good job Lone wolf. I'm really proud, here is todays pay. A bag of bits were tossed towards me, and I caught it in my mouth. I can finally get an actuall house but I have to do it quick. "Applejack what time is it and what time does the sun set. She looked at the sun for a second."It's 4:30 and the sun sets in 2 hours." I have to get to the town now. I ran off to the town for my new home.

I ran into the town at 4:45, ready for a house to live in. I saw a cheap house with only minor damage at a price I can afford. After spending half an hour signing papers and contracts (which I read all of them) the house was mine for rent. I will buy it in the future but I have to use the rest of my bits for furniture and food.

1 boring shopping hour later.

I looked at what I had. There was hay, daisies, oats, bread, a bed, and a couch. I decided to save the rest of my bits (I only had 10) in a jar. I left the jar in the corner and looked outside. It was the begining of the night and I should get lots of sleep if I want to be awake for work tomorrow. I jumped in bed pulled up the covers and went to sleep.

**A/N: I had some trouble writing this due to several brain farts. Going to continue this story, currently going smoothly. Remember to rate and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for not posting a chapter in a while. I had no idea on what to make the next chapter about. After thinking for some time I decided to continue. Pure lazyness also blocked my way.**

Chapter 5.

A long, long, long, back story.

I was sitting on the top of a cliff and I was really sad. It was one of the worst anniversery of one of the saddest days I have ever had. It was the anniversery of the day my mom died. The dad my dad died was in another two months. I was only five when her death came. It was really peaceful but also really saddening. All I could remember of her was her last words to me. 'Good luck Wolfie.' I started sobbing loudly and I was starteled when I heard Twilight's voice. "What's wrong Wolfie?" I started crying even harded when I heard her call me Wolfie. I finally dried my tears and sniffled a little. "Five years ago from today was the day my mom died. She was one of the ponies in this world who loved me. She wasn't only a mother, she was also a guardian angel. Let me tell you what happened five years ago."

5 years ago.

"Come on mom, we don't want to be late for the meteor shower, this only comes once in a lifetime." I was really exited to see the meteors in the sky, but more exited that I was going onto the top of a mountain. "Don't worry Wolfie, I am coming." Instead of her calling me Lone wolf she called me Wolfie. Luckly my brothers weren't there. They were hanging out with their friends instead of seeing the shower. My mom Silverstar, finally arived at top of the mountain. The meteor shower was soon to begin and I was not going to miss it for the world. "Looks like the meteor shower is about to begin. Do you want to stand on my back?" I knew she was only being nice to me but I had to decline so I told her no. Meteors started spreading across the sky, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I was really impressed, until I heard something snapping, I reallized that the snapping was really a part of the mountain breaking and my mom now dangiling from where she stood. I ran to help her up but I has too weak to pick her up. I was only strong enough to keep her from falling. " You are going to have to let me go. There is nobody around, and you are too weak to pick me up. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. Good luck Wolfie." She let go and started falling down the edge of the mountain. I knew she had to meet her doom someday but I never knew it would come this fast. I was so sad, everything went from perfect, to awful in only one minute. I had to tell my brothers the news but how could I? They would hate me, and more ironicaly today was mothers day. I sat down and started crying. I had nothing to do now. I slowly started walking down the mountain mourning for my mother who loved us all dearly.

Present Time.

I had stopped crying but noticed Twilight's eyes full of tears. I hugged her for a long time. "It's okay, you can't change the past and we all must keep moving on." I started walking down the mountain with looked over my shoulder to find the place where my mother fell at. I sighed very heavily, and continued walking down the mountain.

**A/N: You never saw that ine coming did you? Unless I already told you...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just tell me if I am going to fast, I can slow down the pace of the story. It's very easy and very time consuming.**

Chapter 6.

A Bad Day.

I am in the hospital, for me of course. I was actually in a blank white room, where everything was white. How did I get in the hospital? It all started yesterday when I started walking down the hill.

Yesterday.

I cheered up after what I told Twilight. I didn't have anymore stress. I almost fell into a pothole. I easily dodged it though and walked back into town. I realised that Twilight was gone, she probably teleported home. I noticed clouds in the sky and I finally noticed what was going on. A storm was going on, but it was actually a thunderstorm. I sighed why did my house have to be on the other side of this huge town. I would never make it in time, even if I ran. I would have to fly, the embarrasing thing was that I didn't know how to. I felt for my wing bones, I couldn't find them. I didn't know why but I guess my wing are gone. Wait I found them, flapping them up and down was going to be harder. I slowly starteed flapping them up and down and landed flat on my face. I tried again but slower. I lifted slowly and slightly tillted forward. I was flying. Iwas really really flying. It was a very bad idea tough because at the next moment I was being electrocuted by a thundercloud. I started falling from the sky and landed on the ground with a thud. My eyes were fading quickly and I was about to pass out. I couldn't give up though so I got up and started limping towards my home. I knew I wasn't going to make it so I started walking in the direction towards the library. I saw Twilight in the close distance, yelling for me to get inside. I could barely walk anymore, so I started crawling closer. My lights were fading from all the electricity, and I could barely get any further. I passed out from when a rock landed straight on my head.

I woke back up with water being splashed on top on my head. I was in the library laing flat on my back. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked rubbing the pain all around my body. "Only ten minutes. You are also in the middle of our sleepover. We were about to give eachother makeovers." My eyes widened at the word makeover as I noticed Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie all staring at me mischievously. "I would love to stay and chat but I have a makeover to avoid." I started backing away at the door until it was shut and locked by Twilight's magic."Where do you think you are going Wolfie? You can't avooid this makeover. In fact, you can go first." This was going to be lots of troble for me. I could already tell, but being dragged by magic made my head hurt. I am going to pass out again because I could already feel a knockout spell be used on me.

I woke up for a third time and looked in the mirror in front of me. Ilooked foolish. There was makeup all over my face and I had a blue dress on. I wonder if they remember that I was a colt, not a filly? I sneaked out of the library before they could do anything worse to me. I walked back to my home to see that I have gotten mail. I opened the mailbox and saw the worst thing that I could see ever. It was time for me to pay my bills.I ran inside and searched around for my jar of bits. I had a lot and my bill was only one hundred bits. I had accumulated two-hundred fifty bits. On the back of the note it read. 'To pay bills, go to town square and pay, all you need is your address, bits, and time. Some bills take time to complete.' I walked down to the town square and payed my bills. The thing I noticed that was odd was the random thundercloud in the sky. I walked under it and stared curiously. I learned the hard way that standing under a thundercloud was a bad idea. I saw a flash of light and I was blinded by it. I was hit dead on with a bolt of lightning but the stike was long and painful. I fell over parilized physically by what happened. "What happened? Lone wolf are you okay? Wolfie!" I balcked out by an overload of lightning.

Present time.

"Don't worry you are free to go. Just watch out for ligntning clouds okay?" I walked outside the hospital and saw Rainbow Dash, looking really sad. "Hey Rainbow, what's wrong?" She continued looking at me and ran off bursting into tears. I wondered what her problem was. I was going to run after her but got the feeling I did something horrible and wrong to her? I felt bad due to whatever I had done to her, even if it was say the wrong thing. I started to ponder if she now hated me. If I sholuld ever see her again, and if I should comfort her. I had to go and think thing over. I climbed into a tree and took a cat nap.

**A/N: One follower *Yay* This calls for cake, nah not really. Maybe at five.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm slowly getting better at this, it is good, very good. Now I have four reviews.**

Chapter 7

An Unexpected Reunion.

It has been a day since I had left the hospital, I really wondered on what was wrong with Rainbow Dash so I decided to visit her. Only one problem, I didn't know where she lived. I guess I would ask her when I see her and I heard a sound outside. It sounded like talking of two familiar voices. I peeked outside to see one of my brothers, talking to Twilight. I could only hear mumbles of the conversation but I was scared out of my mind. What if Twilight told my brothers where I lived? That would cause lots of troulbe to me and I knew that it wouldn't end well. I heard a knock om the door that made me jump out of my skin. I ran into the back of the house where I found my panic room. I dedicated a room for this exact moment. It had no windows and no lights which made it perfect for hiding. I ran in and hid in the corner. I heard Twilight's voice. "Lone wolf are you here? A family member wanted to visit you." I was even more panicked than before and started shivering in fear. I saw the door open and saw Twilight looking around. It seemed as if she looked directly at me but closed the door saying nothing's in there. I heard the door close again which meant that they were probably gone. I opened the door to see my brother staring at me with fury. I gulped and said. "So, how's the weather?"

I was in lots of pain. I needed to move out. He beat me baddly, slamming me aginst doors, walld and even my nightstand. He didn't even say a thing he just came up to me and started beating me down. "Why do you hate me so much?" I said trying not to faint or cough up blood. "You are a weekling and I have come to take you down. Ever since mom died, it was clear to us. You were the weekling and you have to be killed." Killed! Why did I have to be killed. "Not today though, I warn you, the next time I see you, you will be dead." I needed to get out of this town as soon as possible. Start a new life and run away. Wait a minute, that was the reason why I was here. "I'm also taking your nightstand." That nightstand was the coolest thing I had in the house. My brother walked out the door but a note slipped from behind him. It was folded up but it read. '_You are dead.' _I needed help from my friends. They would help me in this life or death situation, right? Only one thing is for sure, I need to watch my back.

**A/N: Another short chapter, maybe I should post every three days to make it longer. You decide.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Eight chapters. Hey don't judge me, I'm getting better every time I type up a chapter. So on with the story.**

Chapter Eight.

Two days of adventure.

I stood there looking at the destruction of what just happened. I really needed to do something, but what? My friends might help me but what if they fail? My brothers are mercyless, cruel, and powerful ponies. I'm pretty sure wthey could take anypony who got in there way down. I am a weekling and have no power or defence at all, they could probably crush me without trying. I nneded a way out, but more importantly, why did he take my favorite nightstand? I loved it, it was the best thing I had in that house. I should find a way to have a chance of survival, but first time to go back to the hospital, after only one day.

1 1/2 Hours later.

I felt better, a lot better. They healed me fast and painlessly. Now to find my friends, by flying. I fley through the skies slowly, being very careful. You never know on what may happen. I finally found the tree, and bumped into it. The door opened and a tired Twilight appeared. "Wolfie, it is a surprise seeing you here, because you have only come here twice." I looked at her oddly. In the month-ish I've been here I was only at the library twice. "Look Twilight, I have a big problem. My brothers are coming to Ponyville." She looked at me as if that wasn't bad. "But they have come here to kill me." Now her eyes widened with fear. I really could see it. "That pony from earlier was actually my brother coming to warn me. It makes no since, I can't figure out why." Twilight's face lit up and she looked very extied. "I can use a sheild spell on you. It will make you invurnerable from everything, butterflied to carts. That didn't sound like a bad idea so I was easily convinced. "Okay then lets do it." I was surrounded by a aura of a light shade of purple until I saw a shield. It was very small though but it surrounded me with pleasure. "I basically put you into an indestructable hamster ball. You can roll around with ease. I put a two week spell on it so you do what you want." I was a little upset, she was treating me like an animal. It was also hard to roll because I knocked over some shelves of books. "It's okay. I'll take you home then you can roll and break all of your stuff." I was even more furious but she was gone and I was in my room. I thought about it for a second, something wasn't right. I knew what was wrong. My bedroom was upstairs and I had to go downstairs if I needed anything. I hung my head in deafeat, why Twilight, why?

One minute later.

It seems that I have destroyed everything in my house. The only thing that still stood was the door. I started getting used to this ball thing. Why didn't I think this through? Nothing can get in or out of this ball so how am I even going to get anything. I couldn't get to my food, books or furniture, not that any is left. I started punching the inside of the ball. Why does everything get to be so complicated? I should just sleep... In this ball, I think.I trieed to curl up inside the ball, but it was too complicated, I could only sleep flat. It was dark outside so I just tried my best to go to sleep.

In the morning.

I was awoken by the sound of rushing water. It kind of sounded like a river. I didn' want to open my eyes, I probably broke my sink. I started hearing a lot of rushing water, so I decided to open my eyes and what do I see? A giant waterfall, and I'm about to fall into it. I knew there would be no use fighting it so I just started falling. I didn't look down, it would only make me panic. The fall actually might kill me and that would be really ironic, the thing that was suppost to be protecting me was the reason why I died. I stopped falling not my hitting water but by hooves. I belive someone grabbed me. I looked up to see Rainbow Dash holding me. "So, how is it going?" That question puzzled me because currently I had no idea. "I don't know Dash, I wake up to a waterfall and accepted death. I don't know how to feel. Confused, maybe. Where you trying to prank me again? I figured that the lightning strike was you. I know your voice. And plus I couldn't have rolled out here in my sleep." She looked at me with guilt. "Yeah all that was me, I just wanted to have a good prank and it backfired, twice." I sighed this shield could actually be more troube for me.

After another hour.(Of rolling)

I had finally made it back to the library and pratically broke the door open. A small green dragon stared at me while I stared back. He, she, I'm going to go with he, broke out in a large fit of laughter. "You look so funny in that weird ball." I gave him an evil glare but it didn't work. Twlilight almost slamed the door and zoomed passed me so fast my sheild was spinning. "Twilight, are you there?" I would go up there to see what's wrong but, stairs got in the way. I just stayed in place. Hopefully nothing bad could go wrong. That is when I had to use the bathroom, perfect. I saw Twilight start walking down the stairs with her mane over her head. I knew something was wrong so I was going to get her to tell me what's wrong. "Hey there Twilight, what's wrong? Nothing bad happened right?" There was no responce so I asked again. I still didn't get an awnser so I was going to play the waiting game, which isn't easy when you have to use the bathroom still. I heard a small mumble from Twilight but I could barely hear. "The flowers, I touched them, I wasn't paying attention" I was puzzled. What flowers was she talking about? "Not to be weird or anything but what flowers are you talking about?" I felt as if I was about to get hurt or something but instead she continued mumbling "Posion Joke, I need the cure but she doesn't have any." Now thing are getting weird. "What's Posion Joke? And I was wondering if you could take off the sheild... Please?" I fell out of the sheild and it popped like a bubble. "Thank you Twilight, and to show you my thanks I will find the cure to that Posion Joke." She mumbled something really quietly. "Thank you Wolfie." That creeped me out so I left as fast as I could, after using the bathroom. If I was looking for a cure to a plant what would it be? Where would it be? I had a lot of questions about the cure and I would need help. I dont know on where I would find it though. The zebra that I saw on the first day could help me. She had lots of potions and brews, one of them had to be for Posion Joke. Now all I had to do was go the right way.

Two Hours Later...

This was harder than I thought. I was searching the area of the forest for a while now but I haven't gotten lucky finding a house yet. In the far distance I could see a hut though, maybe that is where Zecora, I belive, lives. I walked into the hut and saw red flowers with blue polka dots on them. I almost touched it but got the feeling not to. I saw Zecora mixing up a brew in a giant pot (I forget what they are called) "Hello Zecora, I wanted to ask you a quick question. Do you know where I can get the cure for Posion Joke?" I really didn't like her non-stop rhymes but I could deal with it. "The cure I don't have on me, you can obtain it in the sea." I couldn't swim. This was going to be a tough challenge. "Can I have this red flower, I like it." I was about to touch it until she moved my hoof away. "Don't touch it for it is bad. The effects you foals would say not rad." (Boo my rhyming sucks) I trusted her so I didn't touch it. Wait, what did rad mean? She said it was bad but I really wanted it. I will take it later, the next time I come here. For now I needed to go swimming.

One hour later. (With a, crab, plant, near drown, and cure)

I was soaking wet and back in Zecora's house. I dropped the cure to posion joke next to the red plant from earlier. "Is this the cure you are looking for, Zecora?" She looked at me and the crab that would get off my tail. "You have been on a great quest, now my friend you can rest." I colasped on the floor. I had done all of this for Twilight, and it was painful. Finally I was done. "Zecora how long will it be until you finish the cure, I need some for Twilight?" She looked at me. "I already made a batch for your friend, I was just near the end." I was furious but exhausted so I didn't care. Zecora gave me a small bag and I was on my way.

One hour later (what time is it.. 5:00 pm I think)

I made it back to the library and saw Twilight sitting there reading a book. "Here you go Twilight." I handed her the bag then I collasped on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am going to accept one oc at a time okay. Are you happy? I know you are.**

Chapter Nine

A posionous joke.

I woke up in the library but something seemed off.I finaly reasized on what has happened, everything was flipped upside down. It made me feel awkward being upside down, I actually had to do something, like... I had nothing to do, but being upside down wasn't gonig to help because now my world has been messed up. I don't know how this happened but it is probably another one of Rainbow Dash's pranks again. All I had to do was go and make breakfast. In the middle of the night. It was odd because everything was upside down. Rainbow must have spent hours glueing thing on the ceiling. I saw an upside down Twilight on the ceiling. "Twilight what are you doing on the ceiling?" I looked at her, then the other upside down things. I think I was finally catching on. "Can I ask you the same question Wolfie?" I thought about it. It wasn't Rainbow maybe I actually touched. "Posion Joke!" I said jumping and bumping my head on the ground, I guess. "Looks like I will make another trip to Zecora's then." I said trying to open the door and about to go outside. "Don't do it, if your gravity is switched then you will be pulled by space and may suffercate. I don't want that to happen to you, so stay inside I will get you the cure. I let Twilight do what she does best, says random things in science that I don't understand. She walked outside and was gone so I was going to be alone all day today. I still had my daisy sandwich in my hand, I go for a bite and it slipped, onto the ground, spoiling my breakfast. Time to read books, or not. Reading actually is quite boring. Until I found the exact series that I was looking for. The Daring Doo series. I only read the first one because of my brother, I stole it from him, that was the only one he had though. Daring Doo and The Search For The Crystal Spider. Maybe this day wasn't going to be so long after all.

One Hour Later.

I am already bored. I read all the books, they are really short. I needed something else I can do. Maybe I should just sleep with all this extra time I had. I curled up into a little ball but I was freezing on the ceiling, time to go and find a cover or something. I looked over Twilight's bed but surprisingly there wasn't a cover there, and that dragon from yesterday using the giant cover.I had an idea, I would just go and... I have nothing. Wait a minute that idea might work.

Five minutes later

All I had to do now way flip upside-down and I would land on the ground perfectly fine. I tied bricks to my hooves so they could use their regular gravity and greater force to help pull me to the ground. As if I knew what that meant. I was now on the ground with regular gravity but it is hard to move with heavy bricks. I slowly walked over to that dragon and cuddled under the covers as far away from him as possible.

Thirty-five Minutes later.

I was back on the ceiling. This really sucks, Twilight isn't back yet what is she doing? I'm cold thirsty and starved since I lost my breakfast. I wonder if that dragon woke up, maybe he could help me. I needed something to weigh me down when I heard a door open. "Wolfie I'm home and I have the cure." That was good news, I was bored out of my mind, and I thought I was going to go insane. "Now come into the bathroom so you can take a bath." Taking a bath was the cure. That was odd, I could have done that earlier.I decided not to fight it and jumped into the tub, literally. I think I know on how this happened.

Yesterday. (After I left Zecora's)

I was merrily skipping through the forest and saw a small red flower, like the ones I saw earlier, but there was a lot of them. I smelled them and they reminded me of a delicious smell of cinnimon buns. I tried to take one and give it to Twilight, but the more I pulled on it the further into the ground it went. I guess it was okay I decided to leave it but then I saw a blue flower with purple polka-dots. I stomped over it with ease and didn't really care. I didn't encounter any other flowers... Exept for the four fields of red and blue flowers.

Present Time

That was probably the dumbest thing I have ever done. I will never do this again, ever. "Wolfie are you okay?" My attention randomly span snaped and I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Popsicles. I mean yeah I'm okay."1 She glared at me and I gave an innocent smile. "Don't blame me, when my attention span randomly snaps I say the first thing that comes to mind." It is funny, my attention doesn't break that easily. It also was really embarassing. "So Twilight, what did you do for three hours without me?" She looked at me curiously. "I was only gone for half an hour. What are you talking about?"

**A/N: I am going to try to squeeze in five oc's. All you need are the following.**

**Name-**

**Species-**

**Cutie Mark-**

**Personality-**

**Age-**

**Height-**

**The last two aren't nessesary.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I forgot to say if you want an oc, pm me. It's that simple. If you don't give me ocs, then I will have to make some and spend more time not updating. **

Chapter Ten.

Ice Cold Cutie Marks.

It was a snow day today! I actually never planned this, in fact, I had no clothes. I walked around town naked... I never thought how anyone else would react. I guess I should get some clothes. Luckily I never go anywhere without my saddlebag, I still had one hundred bits, time to go to the bouquite, after I figure out where that is and what it looks like. all I needed was a map of the town and I could navagate easily. I knew Twilight would have one, she has anything book related. One problem, the library was across town, and I had no clothes. I could freeze or worse but I had to go with my luck.

Thirty freezing minutes later.

I knockeed on the door five times to see Twilight starring at me with worry. "Lone wolf, get inside now!" She didn't call me Lone wolf in a while so maybe I had done something wrong. I walked in and sat on the floor, shivering. "Are you crazy? Walking into a snowstorm without a single piece of clothing. You could have freezed to death, or get hypoythermia, of frostbite!" Again with the fancy words, I knew she wanted an awnser to her non-asked question of what I was doing. "It is simple, I didn't plan ahead and I had no clothes, I has going to go to the boutique but I didn't know where it was so instead I came here to get a map." She looked at me as if I was stupid. "You do know that the boutique is right next to your house, right?" I felt stupid, I would have to walk all the way back to my house to find the boutique. "I know that now Twilight. Thank you for that information. By the way, can I have a cup of hot chocolate, it is freezing out there." Twilight gave me a cup and I was on my way, after drinking it all at once. Don't blame me, I thought I would be very hot.

A fourty-five minute tourture walk later.

I got lost twice, but finally I was at the boutique, I think. It looked diffrent then all the other buildings in the area. I knocked on the door and the small white unicorn from my second day here opened the door. "Is this the boutique?" I asked shivering from the rappidly decening tempature. "Yes it is, but Rarity currenty isn't home. If you want to you can stay here for a while. My name's Sweetie Belle, what's yours?" I was freezing so I told her in a fast ramble. "My name is Lone wolf. It's nice to meet you Sweetie Belle." She looked at me for a second and then make a stupid question. "Are you okay." I was still in a hurry so I continued rammbling. "NO, I'M NOT OKAY. I'M FREEZING OVER HERE! CAN I PLEASE COME IN?" She moved aside and I ran inside.

An hour and a half of waiting later.

I noticed one thing since there are windows everywhere in there, my fur wasn't fully grey anymore. Instead it was a light shade of blue. Probably from me being so cold. My mane and tail was still the dark shade of black but I looked like a diffrent pony. I noticed that I has been a while since Rarity came back so I decided to ask Sweetie Belle some questions. "Do you know where your sister went?" She nodded which was a good sign. "She was going to Twilight's library to get a dress she had lended a while ago." My eye twitched. I didn't want to go to the library but Rarity should be back by now. "I think Rarity might be in trouble. I am going to go and look for her, okay?" I'm probably going to have a cold by the end of the day today. "Okay, but are you going to by yourself?" I didn't want her to get hurt, or sick, so I lightly denied. Wish me luck Sweetie Belle. I'm probably going to get a cold." I walked outside and regreted it, it was so cold that water would freeze a minute after you put it down. A goal is a goal though so I had to go and help find Rarity.

An hour of searching later.

I could barely see in front of my own face. I was seeing things now but it was letters and numbers. I bumped into a reassuring sight. It was the library, I could ask Twilight for help. I knocked on the door to see somepony I didn't think I would see. Rarity was standing at the door and she wasn't in danger at all. "Hello and who are you?" I wasn't surprized, last time I saw myself I was a light shade of blue. I did expect my fur color to change. "It's me, Lone wolf." She looked at me as if I was a ghost. "Get inside quickly, you look like you are freezing." I ran inside dodging her trying to find the nearest mirror. I was very surprized. My fur actually turned a dark shade of blue and my mane and tail were white. I looked creepy. but I really needed to find Twilight now. I had to get my original colors back. She must know on how to do it. I looked in every room and found Twilight in her room reading a book. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" I felt something hard hit the side of my head. She threw her book at me. "Don't worry Twilight, it's only me, Lone wolf." She looked at me the same way Rarity did, with shock and horror. "What happened to you? We need to get you something warm, and fast." She gave me another cup of hot chocolate. I drank it all like the first was but this one was very... SPICY! I ran down a full set of stairs and tried to find a cup of whater to cool myself down.I found a punch bowl and drank the entire bowl of punch, but it was even hotter than the hot chocolate. I ran outside and shoved snow into my mouth. It didn't taste good but it was worth it. On top of that, I still got a cold from staying outside.

I got back inside to see Twilight laughing at me. "Ha, ha, ha, really funny. If you excuse me I will go and take a nice hot shower. A brighting flash of light appeared and Twilight started staring as if I had just done the coolest thing ever. "Y...Y..You got your cutie mark." I looked down to see five icicles and a small thermomiter with the tempature below fifty near my rear leg. I started jumping for joy, I really looked like a little foal in an ice cream store. I slowly stopped. "I have no comment on what just happened." She gave me an 'I'm going to tell everyone' look. "I may have my cutie mark, but where did Rarity go? I wanted to ask her if she could make me some clothes." Twilight gave me a look as if she was about to laugh. "She left when you came into my room. I thought you knew." I started banging my head on the wall. I had to go out into the snow again if I wanted clothes. I didn't want them anymore. "Twilight, is it okay if I just stayed over? I don't want to go outside again." She gave me a look. I guess it was a 'really' look. "I guess you could stay if you want to." This was an ice cold day and I knew it.

**A/N: I am still accepting ocs. Do it, you know you want to.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: First oc recived, I believe this should go good. If I get another, give me two or three chapters.**

Chapter eleven.

A new friend.

After the snowday I felt diffrent. Everything was so cold! It was probalbly because my blood went cold after so long. Could it even do that? I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I almost bumped into somepony. I never say anypiny like this before, he looked diffrent. He had a black coat of fur, and an orange-yellow mane color, with electric blue highlights. His cutie mark was a fireball with wings. It seemed very unusual, even for me. I ignored him and continued walking through the town.

One hour later.

I have seen the same pony for the tenth time today. I was starting to get curious but decided not to think about it too hard. I turned around and saw him again, right in front of me. I finally decided to talk to him. " Hello, since this is the elevent time I've seen you, I guess I'll introduce myself. I'm Lone wolf, and what is your name." I was really curious, I wanted to meet somepony new. "My name is Yuri, Yuri Firestorm. You can also call me Firestorm. It's nice to meet you." He was really nice, I guess we could be really good friends one day. "I was wondering something. Do you want to be my friend? It seems random but has the perfect timing." He replied with a simple yes and we both made arrangements to meet at a cafe the next day. We both left each otherso we could go on with other things. On my way home I noticed someone who made my feel weird. It was me, and it wasn't a mirror. I charged straight at myself and he started running. He was really swift, dodging everyone in sight. I however flew over everypony and tackled him. I noticed the one and only diffrence between us.I had wings and he had a horn. Aside from that, he had the same cutie mark, coat color and mane color as me. "Who are you?" I asked hoping that wasn't me from the future, or something. "Can't you tell, I'm the other side of you. When the two of us are combined, we make an alicorn." I was wondering what he meant when he literally jumped into me. More like into my head. I felt pain, and lots of it. I could barely stand when he finished with that. 'Sorry I guess I should have warned you about it.' I heard him but I didn't see him. "Where are you?" I asked him hoping he wasn't gone forever. 'I'm inside your brain, that is what happenes when the two of us collide. I could change you back if I wanted to and stay inside of you if you want me to.' I would like him to stay with me. 'Sure, it will help a lot. I don't know how. And one more thing, If you are the other half of me, why are you a unicorn and not an earth pony?' I was actually reallt curious by that and I started pondering that. 'Okay long story time. When you were born by our unicorn mother, Silverstar, and our pegasus father, Dark Shadow. You were born an alicorn. Your mother and father didn't want to lose you to royalty, so instead they used a split spell to create the two of us. They gave me away and grey you up to be the young stallion you are today. Me on the other hand was forced to go through doing things by mysef and always being alone. When I saw you Iknew that we would draw a crowd, talking about crouds you should look around.' I took a look around to see everyone staring at me. 'I don't get it what are they looking at, I am still the same pony, right?'I looked around for another few seconds. 'I forgot to tell you, when we merge together, we become an alicorn. That is why we are being starred at.' It was clear to me that we should leave. I started flying off and into the direction of my house. I noticed a light flash and everything went white.

A split second later.

I landed on the floor with a thud. I did't know that we were going to teleport. 'So I'm guessing you can controll me since we share the same body.' As long as he doesn't do anything embarassing to me I'm okay with me. 'So when were you going to introduce me to your friends?' Why is he reading my thoughts? No time to worry about it though. 'After we hide this horn, I don't want to get too much attention drawn to us again.' I saw another flash of light and looked into a mirror, the horn was gone. 'Did you use an invisible spell?' I decided not to question it because I already knew the awnser. 'Do you want to walk, fly or teleport there?' I wasn't sure, but to avoid a crowd I would decide to walk. "Let's just walk, I don't want to creep anypony out.' We started walking, going really slow, I guess he wanted to get a good view of everything. 'I have one more question, if I fall asleep do you fall asleep too?' He awnsered that question like Twilight would. 'Well you see, when you fall asleep your brain doesn't fall asleep, so I can still controll it using the same way I normally do things.' I just took that as a yes. I then realized something, I should go to school, but for now I have to do the planned things. We finally found the library and I knocked on the door.

**A/N: Sorry, I had to do it. I will probably make multiple plots.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Doing good so far. Not going to spoil anything. So don't try. Onward to the next chapter. BTW, I know how pony genetics work okay, I wanted to change it so I did**

Chapter twelve.

Another introduction.

I have been standing outside of the library for a good five minutes now when the door finally opened. "Hi Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. How are all of you doing tonight?" Nopony replied and asked a different question. " Why didn't you tell us you got your cutie mark? Better off, why are you here? You interfered in the middle of our sleepover." This was the second time I had interupted their sleepover, I find it to be very odd. "I was here to introduce you to somepony new." Twilight looked around and asked. "Who exactly do you mean? I don't see anypony nearby." I started thinking of the easiest way possible to explain this. "Twilight I would like you to meet, me." The other half of me came out and Twilight lookked at the two of us, mouth agape. "The two of us saw eachother earlier, he tackled me and figured ot that he truly was an alicorn." I never thought of a name for me. I guess I could call him grayscale. I will work on it.'I don't like that name, but it will do.' He could still read my mind, cool. "You, an alicorn, but how?" I was as confused as Twilight, but I decided not to question it. "I don't understand, how are you an alicorn, but you didn't have a horn a second ago?" I looked at her for a long second. All the spells she knew and she didn't think about it. "The invisibe spell, you have twenty books about it." I wasn't saying anything bad about it but it sounded like I was trying to hurt her feelings. I wasn't trying though. "You should just go, I don't want to see you right now." I was about to explain but she slammed the door on me. Is there any other way I could mess up right now. I feltt something wet land on my head, a raincloud was directly above my head. I tried to move but it followed me. I deserve it though, I was being kind of mean. 'So now what are we going to do, you messed everything up.' He was right, I was completely lost too. "Unicorn version of Lone wolf, you can come in. Pegassus version, stay outside in the rain." I didn't see anything like this coming, but I decided to let the other half go, I guess I will go home alone. I started walking home by myself with that raincloud following me.

The next day.

It was twenty minutes to noon. I had somewhere to go at noon! I jumped out of bed, took a quick shower, grabbed my saddlebag, and ran out of the door. I dodged ponies left and right, and saw the cafe I was suppost to be at. I tripped over a rock and slid pretty far. Now there is dirt everythere on me. On my saddlebag, my fur, my mane and, my tail. I shook most of it off but some of it remained.I saw Firestorm, sitting at a table by himself. I ran over to him as calmy as possible and sat down. "Sorry I'm late, I over slept." Apollogies was never something I was good at. "It's okay, I got here only a minute ago. Besides, you are still early." I really didn't want to mess this up in any way possible. "So time to talk, how has it been going? I haven't seen you in, twenty-four hours." I was freaking out on the inside, but calm on the outside. Across the cafe was a store and Twilight was in it, with Grayscale. "Are you okay, you seem scared?" He could read my emotion of faking things. "Nothing, at all." I said trying to move my eyes away from the store. "It is something with that store, isn't it?" He was reading my mind. Wait, he is a pegassus. He was about to look at the store until the waiter arrived. "May I take your order?" I was so focused on Twilight, I forgot to think about my meal. "Can I get a hayburger and some water please?" I wasn't sure on what to eat and now I was panicing. "Water! I will just have water." The waiter walked away. Now it was the two of us again. "Something is wrong, I can tell by your face." I gave up, I couldn't lie anymore. "Okay so you see I did something wrong yesterday to somepony, and now she is hanging out with my twin... brother and I am really stressed because I think something bad will happen now and then you will hate me like the rest of my friends." He starred at me. "I think you are over reacting." Now I was mad, he thought I was over reacting. "How dare you! I just try to do something simple, and you go ahead and call me crazy, I don't think we should be friends anymore." I slammed three bits on the table down on the table for the water and stormed off.

Five seconds later.

What have I done? I am such a horrible pony, I don't deserve to be in this town. I am to mean to show my face anymore. I started flying home. I was going to leave this town and never come back. 'Hold up, where are you going? You can't leave town.' I was surprized Grayscale was still in my head. 'This town doesn't deserve somepony like me, I should leave and make everyone happy.' There was a moment of silence. 'Is something wrong, you seem stressed more than usual.' I was holding back tears. 'No! I just need to go.' I think I made him mad, because he started yelling at me and then calmed down.'Do you think Twilight would want you to leave? I could ask her right now.' I stopped listening to him and kept flying home. 'This isn't about Twilight, this is about our brothers, isn't it?' I started packing my saddlebags with every useful thing in my room, slamming everything else down. 'I am as stressed as you are, but remember. Don't bottle up your emotions or else you'll explode, not literaly, but meantly.' I started crying on the floor. He was so right but what was I suppost to do? I could leave but it would help anything. 'You should stay here, with us.' I was confuzed at the word us. 'What do you mean, I messed up every frienship I had.' I sighed, I guess I should stay. 'That is the right choice, by the way, you should apoligize to your friend. Everyone nearby could hear you yell at him. Even Twilight.' I guess I should put everything back. "By the way, Twilight heard the entire conversation. I thought I would calm you down before I told you.' As long as nopony was mad at me, I guess I could go appologize. "Come with me and I will made you feel a lot better. Grayscale was standing in front of me folding a hoof to help me up. I accepted it and got up. "You are probably the best brother I could ever have, you know that?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the very sad chapter. I needed to have one sad chapter. That is all, carry on.**

Chapter Thirteen

Cute Filly.

It was been an entire week since my freak out. I appologized to Twilight and Firestorm for being so mean. I walked around town to pass on the time. Surprizingly, I see one new thing every time. It could be a pony or a new building. Today I can't see that one thing now, maybe my eyes aren't peeled. 'Are you walking around the town again? I thought it would only be a one time thing.' That is what Grayscale said everyday, I just started to ignore him. 'What are you looking for, the awnser to all your problems?' I wasn't looking for anything, instead everyday I started thinking, it was always diffrent from the other. Maybe I should go home, it sounded like a good idea. I started walking towards my home but was stopped by something. 'She looks really cute.' He was thinking the same thing I was. Down the road, a filly my age walked by. She had a pink mane and tail, her fur was a light shade of pink. She didn't have a cutie mark but she was still cute.

'You have a crush on her don't you? I can already tell.' He was right, only because he was reading my mind. I walked over to her. "Hello my name is Lone Wolf what is your name?" I wanted to make her my fillyfriend/marefriend, one of the two. "Oh my gosh I haen't seen you in town before and i know everypony in town. That means you are new to town and you don't have any friends and that makes me very sad and think you are really cute but I need to throw you a party and then I can make you my coltfriend." Did Pinkie Pie have a daughter? She couldn't, but could at the same time. I don't question Pinkie, but her having a daughter like her almost made my head explode. "Do you know anypony named Pinkie Pie?" I was afraid she would start a ten hour story about her. "How do you know my mom Pinkie Pie? Have you been watching her, that is impossible but then again she does say nothing is impossible, at the same time I am really curious about you. How do you know my mom?" I shook my head for a good three seconds, she started making my head hurt. "She is a friend of mine." I knew this was a mini version of Pinkie Pie, she was talking my head off. "Why isn't your friend Grayscale talking? He is a part of you after all." How did she know about him, or his name? "Would you like a cupcake, I just made a batch?" She pulled a tray of cupcakes from nowhere and handed me one. She was an earth pony, knew about Grayscale and could pull things from nowhere. Could my head spin any more than it is right now? Wait a minute, I learned on how it all works. The way to avoid headaches is to not think about anything related to the subject. "Why don't you go to school? You really do need to go." School, I still didn't think about it. I made plans to go and forgot, again. I slowly started eating the cupcake and my headache lessened. "Don't worry I only put asprain inn the cupcake and then your headache will dissapear and then you can come to school with me and then I will call you my classmate buddy and in less than a month you will be my coltfriend." Odd enough I didn't have a single headache. "Silly me, this entire time I haven't told you my name. I'm Cutie Pie." Just then a blinding familiar light came. It dissapeared and Cutie Pie had gotten her cutie mark. It was a pink heart... with my face on it. I sighed, looks like she like, likes me. 'She likes you! That is the funniest thing ever.' She really did like me and the cutie mark was all the proof I needed. "Pinkie Pie is calling me through the space time hallway. I have to go." I was about to say bye, but when you see a giant door come out of nowhere and then see a pony jump in, you are at a lack of words. I had come back home and saw something that made me jump back. Cutie Pie was starring at me. I fainted from to much unexpectedness.

Some time later.

Something cold was on top of me. I looked up and saw Cutie Pie on top of me. I freaked out and almost flipped over. Surprizingly Cutie Pie was stronger than me, and I was pinned to the ground. "You are going to enjoy this part." She kissed me on the lips for a good five seconds. I was startled and looked around. Nopony was there but the two of us. "Wow, I never kissed a filly before." I was so exited and I returned the favor by kissing her. I was in love with Pinkie Pie's daughter, I can't beleive it. 'You really like her, don't you?' I ignored him and looked back at Cutie Pie. She was blushing and I was too. We both walked out of my house. I waalker home and decided to go fill out an aplication for school.

An hour later.

I signed the last slip of paper and handed it to the teacher Ms. Cheerilee. I would start school the next day. On my way home I saw Grayscale with Twilight, doing something in the library. I knocked on the door and saw Twilight open the door. "I was just wondering if Grayscale was nearby, I haven't seen him in an entire week." I knew he was in there but I wanted to know if they were hiding something from me. "Grayscale just left and teleported. He said he was going home." I knew that I would get home and he wouldn't be there, but I was exaughted from all the things I did today. I could care nonetheless. I went home and fell asleep the first moment possible.

**A/N: I put in a love intrest. Hope you like it. Remember to rate and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: My brother suddenly stays up all night and uses the computer. I have had less time to do this.**

Chapter 14

A Bad School Day.

I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I never woke up early to go to school before. It was only Seven Thirthy, Half an hour until school started. 'Hey Grayscale, are you awake?' I guess he was still sleeping. I would have to go without him. After I took a long shower and a small breakfast I checked the time. Seven Fifty-Five, I am almost late for school on the first day. I grabbed my saddlebag and flew out the door in a heartbeat.

3 and 1/2 minutes later.

I was panting outside of my classroom door. Flying across the town was really hard and I knew it would take too long to walk. I opened the door and saw my teacher, but I was confused. I saw my teacher last night before I left school. This wasn't the same pony. "You are Lone wolf right? Sit down, you are in the right class." It must be a substitute teacher, the worst way to start my day. The class was really small and there was only six ponies. Cutie Pie, the three ponies I saw on my third day, somepony I didn't know and me. He was a stallion, had black fur and a golden mane and tail. His cutie mark was a ruler. "I am Golden Rod and I only have three easy rules. One: no talking unless spoken too. Two: no wrong awnswers. Three: Pay attention. If any rules are broken you will be put in detention." Those rules were simple. This day would be easy to get pass. "First question, what is two, plus two, minus four, multiplied by five, plus one? Lone wolf you have to awnser." I never learned to do any multiplcation, so this question became complicated. " Two." I hoped I was right. "Wrong, the awnser was one. You get detention." I already felt stupid, I had detention and it hasn't been five minutes yet. I ducked my head to dodge a speeding ruler coming at my face. "What was that for?" I turned around to see the ruler stuck in the wall with a giant crack. "You get extra detention, I didn't speak to you." This substitute was insane. He could have killed me and all he care about is my detention.

3 hours Later.

There are twenty rulers behind me, all directly on top of the other. I had over a month of detention because of these insane mind puzzles. My head was throbbing from a ruler that hit me, I was getting bored out of my mind, this teacher is insane and I was starving. "It is now time for lunch and reccess. Everypony go outside and have fun." I was running from the door until the sub stopped me. "You have to stay here due to your detention." That was probably the saddest thing I heard all day. "Can I at least eat my lunch?" I was hoping he would saay yes. I had a small breakfast today. "No, and oyu get another detention for talking." This pony hated me. I would starve all through the rest of the day and he would let me eat my lunch. I walked over to the corner, curled into a little ball and started crying. I recived to rulers to the back of the head. "No talking." I continued crying but louder this time. Then it hit me, I have to fight fire with fire. I picked up a ruler and threw it at the back of his head when he wasn't looking. "So you want to play hardball. Lets play hardball." I dodged as many rulers as possible while thowing some of them back, I was using the others to deflect rulers. I moved my hoof back to the wall where I had run out of rulers, I am doomed. "Time make me release your worst nightmare." It can't be could re really be able to bring my brothers here. "Tickle time!" He pounced on me and started tickling me, but I wasn't laughing. I had become immune to tickling years ago, thanks to my brothers. "I know the one place that are always sensitive to pegassi. Inbetween their wings!" My eyes widdened in horror, It was true and I had no way to defend myself. I layed flat on my back, maybe he won't flip me over. He did exatly that and started tickling me again.

One minute later.

I couldn't stop laughing, it tickled so much! I saw Cutie Pie enter the room. "Cutie Pie help, he tickling me to death." That is what I tried to say but is sounder more like me laughing. "Are you okay?" I shook my head no while laughing. "I think I will just watch you instead of helping you. I think this is funny." Only to make this worse.

Five minutes later.

I could barely move or breath anymore and now all I could do is cry. All my class mates were staring at me eating random popcorn. I begged but no pony helped. Surprizingly I didn't run out of air. "I think his cheeks are turning purple. Cool, but do you think we should help him?" I was finally going to be freed. "No this is cool." Come on I was so close. 'Grayscale can you help?' I think he was awake, hopefully he is. 'I would love to but this is the best thing I watched in a while. The other day I say a dog chase it's tail but it is nowhere as funny as this.' I had to end this now, I was very humiliated. I tried my best to get up and pushed him off. I don't know why but that was easy. "Have you learned your lesson yet?" I gulped. "Yes, your friends will never help you in an embarassing situation." I knew that wasn't the right awnser but I didn't care. "Correct, now you have no detention. I just like messing with you." I almost snapped. This entire three hours of pain and suffering and just because he liked messing with me. "So can I have my lunch, I have been starving all day." He laughed for a long time. "No." I exploded with rage and I started flipping over all the desks tables and almost broke down the door. "I was messing with you here's your lunch." He handed me a small bag. I ran into the corner, faced the wall, and started eating.

Two hours later.

School was over for the day so I flew home the moment they let me out. I opened my door ran into my room and saw Cutie Pie sitting on my bed. "How did you beat me here? I flew and it only took my three minutes." She had a weird look on her face. "Don't worry about it. Instead I wanted to go someplace tonight." Perfect, first she doesn't help me at school and then wants me to hang out with her. Love is weird...

**A/N: Made this all in one night, hope you liked it and don't forget to Rate and Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I would have posted this yesterday but I had no internet. Sorry.**

Chapter 15

I'll stick with you.

I was being dragged by Cutie Pie throughout the entire town, passing shops, buildings and other ponies who starred at me oddly. 'I have to admit, you are pretty calm for a pony who is being dragged, by his marefriend.' I was not her marefriend, I was only her friend, I think. "Wolfie you will love this date I planned." Date, yeah I think I have a marefriend. 'Grayscale one, Lone wolf zero.' Now he is counting score, no way. "Where are we going, it seems we are now out of town." We actually were in the everfree forest, the center to be exact. "This is the hardest part. Here eat this cupcake." I din't understand what she was going to do but the cupcake did look delicious. I ate it in one bite. "I don't get it, what are you going to do?" I felt tired. The day was catching up with me. "Goodnight Wolfie." I could barely hear anything but I passed out.

Some time later.

What happened, I don't remember. "Don't move so much it hurts!" Oh I was with Cutie Pie. I tried to walk but landed flat on my head. "It hurts, I knew this was a bad idea." What did she do this time? "What did you do this time, superglue yourself to the wall?" She did that once but I don't think she would do that again. "No, I superglued myself to you." Why is this filly so crazy. "Please tell me this is some sort of prank." This could not be happening. "Nope, this is a trust test." Why me, what did I do that was so wrong. "The author needs to make another chapter silly." What did she say, nevermind. I need to find a way to get us seperated. "The only thing that would seperate the two of us is time, and love." I sighed, thins would be very complicated. "First we need to go meet my mom, she could get us apart." My ticket to freedom. "Cool where are we anyway?" She looked around and sighed. "Five miles away from Ponyville." The crazy ones, always avoid them.

30 minutes later. 4 and 1/2 miles left.

"Wolfie are you mad? I'm sorry if I did anything wrong." I exploded a good five minutes ago. "Mad doesn't even cover the corner of it! We are in the middle of nowhere, miles away from civilization, and Grayscale is sitting there laughing his head off right now." I could almost feel my entire body about to ignite into flames. "Please, I didn't mean to do anything wrong." I practically combusted into flames. "It's okay, just let me calm down." I took ten deep breaths and we continued walking. "Where did you even glue us together at? It may seem odd but I was just wondering." I didn't want to yank on anything and put the two of us through pain. "By the tail, I'm surprized that you didn't notice." I sighed, that is why my tail itched baddly.

30 minutes later 3 3/4 miles left.

I think Cutie Pie shut down. She isn't moving what soever so I started to carry her. She was really heavy, I wonder why. Now I have no one to talk to. I looked near the sun. It was about Five o' clock. 'Hey you know it is Grayscale ten, Lone wolf zero.' I didn't even care, in fact I barely payed any attention. I wonder how my friends are doing. 'Hey Grayscale, have you talked to any of my friends in a while, I wanted to talk to somepony.' I was hoping he would say yes, I haven't talked to them in a week. 'Do you want to talk to Pinkie Pie? She is the closest of the seven.' I guess I could talk to Pinkie but it would make no sence. 'Sure I guess so.' I waited for three minutes and I finally continued hearing Grayscale voice. 'What do you want to tell Pinkie, she is right next to me.' I guess I couldn't talk directly to her but I should start with something simple. 'Tell her that I said hi and that I have her daugter.' I waited ten seconds. 'She knows, she is talking to her right now through something called the time highway.' Time highway, that is cool. 'I guess you can stop talking to Pinie she is probably busy talking anyway.' I guess I should continue walking. The ground started to shake and a giant door appeared. It opened and I walked in. I found myself next to Grayscale and Pinkie Pie. "Congradulations, you did it. You opened the door to the time highway. Now close it." I closed the door and it sank back into the ground. "How do you do that, I don't care you long it takes tell me how."

Three hours later.

"So you are saying that earth ponires have a secret magic that allows them to conjure up some objects but it is so complicated that most ponies don't know or use it. You two are so special you can conjure up doors that act like portals and use them to travel in a faster manner and then that is how you get everywhere so fast. The fourth wall you were talking about is a random wall that you can break easily so you can cominicate with another species called humans." My head was steaming and about to explode. "Yes prteey much, why are you so worried?" I thought about it for a second then it hit me. "Why couldn't Cutie Pie conjure superglue remover?" She smilled at me. "It would make the chapter uninteresting silly." I shoundn't think about it anymore. "I am just going to pass out, right here, right now." I fell over and into the void known as my brain.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Time for another chapter, thanks for all the good reviews, follows and favorites.**

Chapter 16

Only in my mind.

I was sitting on top of a small hill, with Cutie Pie. The view was perfect, and everything was quiet, too quiet. This really did feel like it could last forever. "Hey Wolfie." I pratically jumped of the edge as a saw Cutie Pie starring at me, but another stil sitting there. Then the second Cutie Pie turned to ash. "Where did you come from and why? Everything was so perfect." She looked at me, the edge then back at me. "I don't see it. You know you like me more than that phony." Is this a dream, if so then why is she here? "I can warp from dream to dream, to dream. Whenever I want." I now had nowhere to hide from her, she could find me anywhere, anytime. "Before you wake up let me do one thing to you." It could be any worse than what she already done. She walked up to me and kissed me.

I woke up in the middle of sugarcube corner, sweating a river. "What happened? One moment I was in the perfect dream, then she appears, and now I'm here." Pinkie Pie looked at me, and was very worried. "You just left my daughter in your subconscious." She is in my mind, what si she erases my memory, or messes up my emotions, or worse what is she channges my emotion to one-hundred percent love? "Calm down, she can't erase your memory, she can only view them and she won't change your emotions. I'm fairly sure of that." Now two people have acess to my memories. Perfect. 'You looked so cute when you were young.' She is already at my old memories. "How much time to we have to stop her?" Pinkie looked at me as if I said her parties were lame. "When you say wee, you mean I, right? Your memory is a dangerous place." I guess I was going alone, it didn't really matter. "Tell me on how to get in and I will be on my way." I was prepared, even for the worst. "Jump through the door and you will have to work your way to your memory core." I looked at the door, then at the two of them. "Wish me luck." I jumped into the door and prepared to face the worst of my memories, of pain.

I appeared to be in a room of mirrors. In each mirror was a younger version of me. Going through memories was painful, it was if I had to go through the entire memory again. My one friend, my mom's death, my upcoming dad's death, my brother hating me even more for my mom's death. I had to watch that one again, I never understood on who won the aurgument. I starred at the mirror and the memory started. "It is all your fault our mom died, you are a useless waste of space, food, and time." I was holding back my tears and so was Young wolf. "You should look on who's talking, you weren't even here to help save her, you are always being mr. cool, at least I hang out with my parents." It was a good comeback but it was a young colt against five pre-stallions, I ...he would never win. "You are a weakling and you will always be a pushover." I could see now, I shouldn't watch anymore. But this moment will always haunt me. I ran at him and he grabbed him. He was thrown against the wall and left a gaping hole. Wwatching him get up was an even worse idea, because then he was punched in the face and passed out. The memory ended and the mirror went black. "So that is what happened, I realize on why you ran away now." I jumped back and almost broke a mirror, which would probably delete that memory. I had to be more careful in here. "By the way, I saw everything embarassing in your history of being alive. I thought I would let you know." Really, five minutes and I am already humiliated. "Let's find the way out of here." I looked down the hall and saw a door marked exit. This would be easier than I thought. I opened the door and saw what Pinkie was talking about. I was inside my onw memory. "You must reanact one of all your scarring memories to pass. That is what the book says." I would onlyhave to reanact one, but which one. A mirror came up from thin air and I knew I was doomed, it was the day my brother found me in my house. "Let's do this. Only to leave." I jumped straight throught the window and it began.

Half an hour later.

"I never knew you could get you flank whipped so horribly, no wonder why you don't talk about your past." I was beaten down but at least we could leave my memory. There was a sign and it read. "ONLY A HUMILIATING MEMORY CAN PASS." Why was it in all capitals, and why me? I didn't do anything wrong did I? I had to repreform on of my most humiliating memories, as long as it wasn't the one I still have nightmares about. Another memory appeared and I couldn't belive it. The memory of my humiliating dive still remains, I guess I could. For the sake of my mind.

5 Minutes later.

"That would have been the perfect dive, if you weren't pushed down, hit some birds and landed straight on your flank in shallow water. And I didn't know your skin could be so red." I was glad it was hopefully over. There was a sign on the celing and I knew it wasn't over yet. "YOUR FEAR MUST BE REPEATED." Hopefully it wasn't the time I amlost drowned getting the antidote for poision joke recently. The last mirror came and it was water, the only thing I was afraid of, because I still can't swin. "I can't swim so I'm not sure I should go in." She slapped, hard. "You have done all of these things for a good reason. You ran because you were scared, you jumped to prove a point until you were pushed. So I'm sure that whatever that is, you can overcome this and we can escape." I jumped straight in and faced my greatest fear yet.

I was near a lake to get the antidote. All I had to do was go in get it then get out. It was easy to sink to the bottom and I got the andtidote near some seaweed. I didn't mind it and started to try and float up. I couldn't though, my hoof was stuck and entangled in seaweed. I tried pulling and tugging but it was no use, it was inefective. I was running out of air and I could barely see the surface anymore. My eyes started to close and I wished for survival. I felt light headed and dizzy but I think something is picking me up. It took me to the surface and I coughed up some water. "Thank you." I couldn't tell on who it was, but when my eyes cleared, it was gone. I took the antidote and started walking towards Zecora's house.

10 Seconds Later.

"I have no comment for that one." I didn't care because I was near the light, of a portal. "I think this leads up back to the real world." I jumped in and saw a bright flash of light.

I got up and took a look around, everything seemed normal, so I guess it is time for me to go home. Iwalked really slowly not noticing the lack of ponies nearby. I opened my dark house with a giant croud shouting surprize all at once. With all the pain, humiliation, and fear I have been through I guess it would be better to have a small party, after I pass out.

**A/N: A long chapter. Hopefully you pulled through and so did I. Don't forget to R and R.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Time to jugle fanfiction. I'm planning on making a new fanfic and it will be an HiE. I haven't made on yet so expect low quality for now.**

Why, Who, and What?

I woke up with hot water being splashed on my face. What was that for, I just wanted to sleep... on my floor." I'm guessing Twilight was the one to wake me up, and she gave me an awkward look. "I know exactly what happened, Grayscale told me the entire story." I starred at Grayscale and he waved at me. I was blushing a little until I felt a tap on my sholder. It was Pinkie Pie. "Have you seen my daughter I can't seem to find her here or near the highway." I looked around and couldn't find her either. Maybe she needed a breath of air. I walked outside but couldn't find her there either. "Um Lone wolf, If it's okay with you, I was wondering if you could meet my daughter, if you don't mind." I turned around and saw a pegasus, my size and my age, staring at me with a shy smile. She had a cutie mark of a heart with two arrows in it, and she had a pheionix next to her. She was navy blue with a stripe of white in it. Her wings were huge though. It was really odd, but I shoudn't dislike her for it. "Hello what's your name, mine is Lone wolf if you don't know." She mumbled something and then Fluttershy mumbled something. "I can't hear any of you two, can you please speak louder." They both mumbled again and I decided to walk away. "This is getting awkward so I think I will go now." I turned around and started walking off. In the distance I could hear a kettle of some sort. It started getting louder and I turned around. A giant fireball was being hurled straight at me. I quickly ducked under it and gave that pheonix a glare. I knew it was him, or her, whatever. It gave me an innocent smile and pointed to Fluttershy's daughter. It couldn't have been her, but was it. I started walking back towards the trio and continued the conversation. "Looks like the weather is cloudy with slight fireballs." That joke was nowhere near good, but I couldn't think of anything clever to say. "My name is Echo Hart, and the Pheniox's name is fire lust." Those were cool names. "Look I don't care who's fireball it was, and I won't be mad, I just want to know who did it." They all mumbled something and I stood there in silence, the four of us staring at eachother. "I'm sorry but I was the one who did it." So the pheonix was right, it was her, but how? "Sorry for interupting but you need to go inside now, everypony wants you." I was about to oject but Grayscale was pulling me inside. I waved bye to Fluttershy, Echo, and Fire.

"I want you to taste this punch. I think it tastes odd, what do you think?" I got a cup and was about t drink it until Pinkie called me over. I put the cup down and walked over. "i forgot what I was going to say. I walked over to the table where my punch was. I drank my cup, then starred at him and Pinkie. "You put hot sauce in my cup of punch, didn't you?" The both nodded their heads simutaniously. "Give me a second, I have to over react to this cup of hot sauce." I ran towards the punch table, grabbed the entire picher of punch and chugged it all. "Pinkie we need more punch." She came back with another picher of punch and I chugged that one too, but it tasted diffrent that the first one. "What did you put in, more hot sauce?" Pinkie shook her head. "No, sleeping pills." Really sleeping pills, I guess it was an average Pinkie prank. I tried to stand but my muscles were falling asleep fast. I fell on the floor and crawled over to Pinkie. "I will get you back for this." I started crawling away but soon passed out.

A good 7 minutes later.

I woke up and shook my head. I guess nopony is home but me. The entire house is clean to but is has only been seven minutes. Never mind that, I have to find Fluttershy and her daughter. I walked outside and noticed something was wrong. The streets were deserted and nopony was seen in a house. I guess it was some sort of out of town celebration or something. Time to aimlessly wander then. I looked in the sky and say a cloud. I actually never landed on a cloud before so I guess I could do it now. I flew up there and saw Rainbow Dash sleeping on the cloud. I guess I will have to find somewhere else to land. 'Hey Grayscale where are you, I can't find anypony.' I waited, for five seconds, no responce. I guess he was busy. I get the feeling that something isn't right. I started to fly away when I saw a giant explosion in the Everfree forest. I flew over there quickly and saw a giant meteor. I guess I should open it or leave ti alone. Time to bust it open. I started punching it, it barely cracked a little. I decided to use my head. I flew back from the meteor and changed at it. I cracked the outside of the meteorite and I was surprised on what was on the inside. There was nothing, it could have been worse now that I think about it. there was a flash of light and ponies came piling out of it. I was confused. A meteor contained all my friends were trapped in it. More importantly, how did all this happen in seven minutes? I saw one familiar face come out of the meteor, it was Applejack. "Do you know on what's going on Applejack. She stared at me and shruged. I'm not Applejack, I'm Rarity."sounded like Rarity too but it was clearly Applejack standing in front of me. Then Twilight came. "Please tell me you're Twilight." She stared at me the same way Applejack did. "Twilight is a weird way to say Pinkie Pie. I want some ice cream how about you.?" I see what's happening now, it was probably Twilight's spell gone wrong and now they all are in diffrent bodies. "Which one of you are Twilight?" Fluttershy raised her hand. "Who is Fluttershy?" Rarity raised her hand. So Applejack was in Twilight's body. This made no sence. "What happened, in seven minutes.

7 Minute Explanation Later.

"How are you going to get back to your regular bodies?" They looked at each other for a minute then Fluttershy... Twilight spoke her awnser. "Like I said earlier the effects will wear off at midnight so all we have to do is wait until then." It seemed simlpe but now everypony will be confused, even Rainbow Dash. "If you excuse me I will go lay on a cloud, I was going to do that and then I saw the meteor and then the body swapping and the seven minutes and the I'm still tired from Pinkie's pranked punch. I'm going to sleep."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I got nothing...but this new chapter.**

Chapter 18

I woke up to feel something wet on my arm, wait it is drool. I guess clouds are very comfortable. I looked right and saw Rainbow Dash in my face. I jumped back and fell off the cloud. I quickly used my wings to fly back onto the cloud and looked at Rainbow with a stern face. "What are you doing?" I was really confused and thought she was following me. "Well you see what had happened was that when I woke up I saw your cloud and I thought you passed out and I was watching you to make sure you would wake up." I guess that would make sence, until I heard a small squeak. "What was that?" I was probalby hearing things and I was still rubbing my eyes. "Aren't you suppost to go to school today?" I totaly forgot about that, I guess I should go. "Bye Rainbow I will probably see you later on today." I started to fly towards my house when I realized something. It was Five Fourty-Five, I still had Two hours until school. I guess it is better to be early than to be late.

2 Hours Later.

I was sitting there, in front of the school, Cheerelie on the inside. I was here before she was and she was confused. I am surprized that nopony else is here. Finally Cheerlie came outside. "Why are you here? You don't have school today." At least I wasted two hours of my day. I guess I can go somewhere else then. I starred into space. Where should I go? What should I do? I heard nearby laughing. I looked and saw a cloud and nopony around. I didn't know clouds could laugh. I flew onto the top and saw Rainbow Dash laughing her head off. "I can't believe I made you think it was a school day. You fell for it." I gave her a death glare. "I have better things to do, like hang out with... somepony." I jumped off the clouds and used my wings to glide away. I didn't feel like flying.

10 Seconds Later.

I guess gliding isn't the perfect idea. I should have thought about it ten seconds ago, before I landed to the ground with a thud. "That was hilarious." I looked up and saw Rainbow, still on the same cloud. "I am going to Fluttershy's place. She doesn't laugh at me." I took a step forward, then stopped quickly. "Which way is Fluttershy's house?" She pointed a hoove to the right and I was on my way.

1 Hour Later.

I never knew Fluttershy lived on the edge of the town. It would have been good to know before I knocked on every single door to every single house on my way to her home. I knocked on the door, and there was no response. I could hear slight mumbles from the inside, but couldn't tell what they were saying. The door opened and Echo opened the door. "Hello Lone wolf, how is it going, it you want to tell me." I guess she will never get over the shyness thing. "I'm doing good, I was wondering if I could come inside, and hang out with you." She was blushing tomato red and I couldn't help but to blush a little too. "I guess." She mumbled in one of the softest tones I have heard all my life. "Cool." I didn't know on what to say, she mumbled and the blushing, I was confused. I walked inside the house and was amazed by the size. It was pretty big and it had lots of space, but there was animals invading the rooms. There is one white bunny who is really odd, and doesn't seem happy at all. I guess carrots won't cheer him up. I walked pass Fluttershy and said hi to her. She said hi back, and there was an odd pause. She noticed I was there and hid under the couch. This house was odd.

5 Minutes Later.

"That is the tour of the house, I hope you like it, if you don't mind." I think it really cute in what she does. "Wait where is you pheonix, Fire Lust." She looked aroud and then whistled. Fire lust came and landed on her shoulder. I guess that awnsered my question. "Since the tour is over, would you like to go get something to eat with me? Don't worry I can pay." Her blush was now an even darker shade of red and I thought it was really cute. "Umm sure." I never knew she could be this shy. I walked out of the houre with her and started walking into town.

10 Minutes Later.

"This looks like a nice place. What do you think?" I heard her talk in her barely audible voice. "I guess if it is okay with you." We both sat down at the table and got comfortable. A waiter came and took our orders, then we both sat in an uncomfortable silence. I saw a pony that I haven't seen in an entire three days. "Cutie Pie?" Both Cutie Pie, and Echo's eyes were glued onto me. "You know this girl." Echo said with anger in her voice. Cutie Pie was already next to me. "He knows me, because he is my coltfriend." I knew something was about to go terriblywrong, so I tried to leave. "I think Grayscale is calling me, I have to go. I started to fly off but Cutie Pie had my tail in her mouth and I was stuck. "Why are we fighting eachother. It is him who we should yell at. They were both on one side now and I was the victim of this. At time like this, I wish I would be able to teleport. 'You are doomed. I want to see what is going to happen.' Also at times like this I just want to punch Grayscale. Back to the subject at hand. "Don't worry, I can explain everything."

**A/N: This is the cliffhanger in the story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Time to continue where the cliffhanger left off.**

Chapter 19

Tag Team

"Please, let me just explain." I was dodging fireballs and cupcakes left and right. "You have nothing ot explain, you are a triator." That is perfect. I am just hanging out with a friend, now my mane is on fire. "Why won't are you jumping me, what have I done wrong?" They both stpooed, starred at me, then continued. "You have done everything wrong." Now my mane is gone, due to fire. 'You are totally doomed and I love it.' Everyone was on their side. "I was just trying to have a friend-to-friend relationship." Honestly this was going worse than I imagined. I started flying away. I knew they couldn't catch me. "You aren't getting away that easily." Echo jumped and tackled me in mid-air. I knew this would happen, it was only one problem, out of the two in front of me. "Please, can't we explain over lunch." They looked at eachother again, then nodded. I can't believe it worked.

5 minutes later.

All I had to do was find the right time to try to escape. I have to let their guard down. Time to start a conversation. "So how's the weather?" They both gave me a look. "Are you an idiot, we live in the same city, the weather is the same for all of us." The conversatin wasn't going the way I wanted it to so I tried to change the subject. "So how are you both, you must be able to co-operate so easily...on me" Both of them looked at me with a perfectly calm face. "We both know you are trying to escape. You are terrible at hiding things, including your expressions." I sighed. I might as wel just give up now. They already ate and I just gave my food to them, I didn't want to bet beat up while full, and an easy target. The only thing I ordered was a glass of water, to douse myself, if I catch on fire, again. "You have to choose, me or her." Both of them here shouting the same thing at me, over and over again. I could choose one and make the other one sad or else. It was a hard choice but I finally came up with an awnser. "I would rather choose neither of you. I don't want to make one think she is better than the other, so I am just going to have to choose neither." They both gasped, then started crying. I had to do something to cheer them both up, but I need time. First I need to get some privacy. I tried to walk off, but both of them were holding on to my hind hooves, making it hard to. 'Do you want me to teleport you, to your house, I need someone to try this new spell.' I did need help trying to get away from them, and teleportation would help out. 'Let it rip then.' I felt the teleporting progress and it would be sucsessful. There was a bright light and I passed out from burn, poision cupcakes and teleporting.

The next day.

Phase twelve out of fourteen complete, now to find Cutie Pie and Echo Heart. It shouldn't be to hard, Ponyville is only a huge town, with hundreds of ponies. I am only looking for two, though. I had been searching for an hour or two, checking in their houses but finding nopony. Today wasn't going to be my lucky day, but I had to give it my best effort. Maybe I could get my friends to help me find them. 'I know you are looking for Echo and Cutie, but they are here at the library, they look mad, and they want you.' It is funny, I am in front of the library right now and I don't see them, maybe they are inside. I opened the door and was tackled in a heartbeat. I had to get to the point on why I am here. "I know you are both either mad or sad, but I got you a gift. For Cutie Pie, I got you a wood carving of a giant cupcake. For Echo, I got you a wood carving of a butterfly. I spent all night making these and I hope you like them." I pulled out the cupcake and handed it to her, then gave the butterfly to Echo. "I guess I should go." I turned and walked for the door, when I recived two kisses, one on each cheek. I blushed and calmly walked out of the door. Was today a school day, or not. I don't really care though. I would rather go sleep on a cloud.

**A/N: I spend my time doing this. I like doing this with my time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Chapter twenty, this calls for cake. I'll bake some when I get cake mix.**

**Chapter Twenty.**

**That awkward moment.**

I was sitting at school, only twnety minutes left before the end bell rang. I could sit and wait, hopefully. I was at the time of the day when you want it to be over, and you just want to sleep. Right now we were doing science, and we were esuppost to be making a potion. "Any questions?" Now that I think about it I might have a question. "Why are we doing this anyway? Aren't chemicals dangerous? I may not have a mane but I wouldn't want to lose my fur too." The air smelled like cleaning supplies and I was pretty sure a slight slip up could cause an explosion. Here at the school we ensure safety and nothing will go wrong." That didn't awnser any of my questions, but okay. I grabbed my chemecals and starrted mixing them together with a measuring cup and special instuctions from Ms. Cheerelie. "Let's see on what you all made." I wasn't sure about mine so I added an extra drop of each chemical to the cup.

Twenty Minutes Later.

Adding extra of everything was a bad idea. Instead of a simple speed potion, I created a potion that exploded. I am pretty sure I was the only one in the explosion though. Everypony probably ran when they saw my potion bubble up. 'Why do you make me laugh so much. Everything you do makes me laugh a lot.' Did he say the same thing twice? I don;t care, he probably messed up a repeat spell or something. I could care less of what my friends are doing, I could pass out in the middle of the street if I wanted to. Twilight's library is down the street, I could go borrow a book or two. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. Twilight awnsered the door with a causual face. "Why are you missing your mane? You looked better with it." I shook my head. "You don't want to know. Let's just say it involved fire. Now I jjust was going to ask if I could borrow some books." She looked a little sad then cheered up. "I will, after you tell me what happened with your mane." I guess a story couldn't hurt.

Fifteen Minutes Later.

"Can I please check out a book now? I told you the story." She looked at me as if I said book were dumb. "Sure, I can't believe that you waited this long." I can't believe I actually stayed so long, I wanted to sleep after reading a quick book. I checked up and down the aisle of book they have. I couldn't find one I wanted though. "Do you need help finding a book you want?" I had nothing to lose but my time. "Sure." She grabbed e and started showing all the books that she thought I would want. She was talking so fast I could barely hear her. "I think I will just take the history of Equestria, please." I could barely take her rambling but she got the book the moment I asked for it. "Thanks Twilight, bye." I ran out the door to avoid anny more book talk. Finally I can go hame and sleep.

Five Minutes Later.

"Why would I want to hang out with all of you, it would feel weird because I would be the only colt." Sweetie Belle, Cutie Pie, Echo Heart, Applebloom, and, Scootaloo, (Finally learned their names.) were trying to get me to go and hang out with them. "We could all go to the Everfree forest or skydiving, or ziplining, or all of the above." Cutie Pie was insane, I wasn't going to do a single one of those things. "For the last time no, I am not going anywhere. Instead I will stay home and read this book." I held up the 'History of Equestria' book to prove my point. "Well then how about we stay here with you?" I blushed a little, I was never good a good house host, or house guest. I started to ramble out of pure nervousness. "Better yet we could have a sleepover." I stopped talking at the word sleepover. I have never been able to be at a single one. "We will all be back in half an hour okay?" I tried to stop the sleepover but they were already gone.

30 Minutes of freaking out Later.

I was sitting in the corner of my panic room hen the door to it flew off the hindges. "We know you are in there, come out or we will go in there and make you regret it." I bet they coulddn't do anything worse than what they already did.

5 Minutes later.

I was surrounded in a croud if insane ponies, my Panic door is brocken and now they are making a huge mess. They ate all of my food long ago, my cover and sheet is now glued to the celing, and now they all stared at me, plotting their next move. "Do you think we should put makeup on him, then lock him outside. Someone could light him on fire. I have a way better idea." They all huddled up and started whispering something I couldn't hear, but I didn't care, now was my time to run. I jumped past all of them and ran for the door, I tried to oped in, but it wouldn't budge."I already superglued cement to the door." Why would she superglue cement? It was already sticky. The windows were barred with the remains of my panic door. I had an Idea, but it would involve the co-opertation of Grayscale. 'Can you teleport me, to the library, please?' It was a long time before his responce. 'No.' Now I was officially out of ideas. I gave up. I flew on the celeing crawled onto my upside down cover and tried my best to sleep.

**A/N: Time to call this a true fanfiction, twenty chapters and over thenty thousand words.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I haven't gotten any oc requests in a while. I am still accepting and I am glad to add mare to the story.**

Chapter 21.

Irresistable, and doomed.

I woke up with something colliding into my head. "Did I hit the ground?" I rubbed my head where I was hit and opened my eyes. I was on my celing with five fillies starring at me. "No, you are still up there and we were about to play truth or dare. Do you want to play?" I guess a small game couldn't hurt anypony or anything. "Sure give me some time, I think some of the superglue got onto my fur."

Five Minutes Later.

I was sitting on the floor with patches of my fur missing, reciving snickers from everypony in the room. "It isn't that funny." I sighed. There was no way I was going to even get another word out of any of them. "I guess I won't play truth or dare. I pretened to walk away to get all of their attention. "Stay, we were about to start right now." That was a lie but I guess it couldn't be any worse. Echo Heart closed the door before I walked out. "I will start. Lone wolf, out of everypony in the room, who do you like the most?" I knew these types of questions, they were the type that could damage friendships. "I didn't say truth or dare. I don't get it." I was trying to avoid the question so I could come up with a smart remark. "We don't care, just tell us." I knew all five of them would jump me if I didn't awnser. "I guess I would like... myself the most, without me, the entire past would be diffrent." The all gave me a death glare because of my smart comment but I awnsered correctly. "Cutie Pie, truth or dare?" I was going to return the question but in a fair way. "Dare me." Her eyes were confident and it scared me a little. "I dare you to superglue yourself to the wall." It was the only thing I could think of, even though she already did it once. "That is simple, all I need is superglue and a jackhammer." I knew it was a bad idea, now there will be a hole in my wall. "Cutie Pie, your turn." She starred at me, then quickly looked at somepony else to stop any comotion. "Echo, truth or dare?" There was an awkward silence, I guess she wouldn't awnser. "Dare." For a shy pony she knew how to live on the edge. "I dare you to eat this cupcake." She puled out a delicious cupcake and I wanted to eat it, but she told Echo to do it. She took a bite and she turned a pale shade of green. "What did you do to her?" I was worried, if somepony died, it would be my fault and I would be hated. "Don't worry I put a color changing spell in it, she will change back in twenty minutes. Spells aren't one of my stong points so I should't think about it. "Applebloom truth or dare?" I really hope she didn't say dare, I would look like a chicken. "Dare." The exact awnser I didn't want. "I dare you to try and kiss Lone wolf." I started backing up, I knew that her earth pony strenghth would help her catch me, but she coudn't fly. "Everypony hold him down." I really wish I could just teleport at times like this. 'Hey Grayscale, can you teleport me to the panic room please? I will give you twenty seconds.' I saw the flash of light and I knew it was working, until I teleported three inches away from Applebloom. "Grayscale you suck." That was the last thing I said before having an onslaught of kisses, from everypony in the room.

Five Minutes Later.

There was makeup all over my left cheek, but who had makeup on? I must get to more importan things, like getting out of this game of truth or dare. "Sweetie Belle, truth or dare?" I bet she was going to say dare. "Truth." Second one to say truth. "Do you like-like Lone wolf?" That was a head on no, I could tell from a mile away. I could also tell she was blushing, so that only meant one thing. "No." That was a lie and I think everypony knew. "Scootaloo, truth or dare." I am fifty percent sure she was going to say dare. "Dare." I was right. "I dare you to try and jump over Lone wolf." Why is it always me? What did I do wrong this time? "Are you trying to force all of the dares on me, not cool." They all looked at me again. "Why are you trying to ruin the fun? We didn't do anything wrong, for once." They didn't do anything wrong, exept for when they broke my panic door, eat all of my food, make a hole in the wall, and superglue my sleeping stuff to the celing. "Fine as long as you don't do anything else dangerous like this again okay." I guess I should have said that earlier because Scootaloo charged at me aat full speed. She then crashed into me at a high speed. I guess she can't jump or fly. "Don't worry about me, I didn't break anything." I don't think anypony heard me because the room was dead silent. "I guess I will just go and watch you all on the celing, and make sure you don't break anything." I flew back onto my cover and layed there, until I heard a light unstiching. I tried to get out of my cover, but the more I struggled, the more it unstiched. I knew I would fall, and then the stching sound stopped. I guess it wouldn't fall, now I could sleep. I noticed in a split second that the cover actually fell from the celing and I fell on the floor face first. "I am okay, I think I am just going to lay here for a while." I couldn't tell but I had a feeling the pain didn't end. "Who wants to dogpile?" Everypony cheered but I tried crawling away. They all landed on me, one after an other. At least it was over. "Let's do it again." Oh no. "Please, I beg mercy." I was prepared for more pain but none came. "Thank you." I guess I could pass out now. "You will not go to sleep, not before we tell ghost stories, eat smores, and give you a kiss goodnight." Sometimes I swear, I just want to teleport away.

**A/N: Three huge paragraphs, I had some chocolate cake and it was delicious.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Double the fanfiction, double the time. Let's do this.**

Chapter 22.

Muffins?

Good thing the sleepover ended early, due to me being 'lame'. I didn't care, now I can lay on my floor and lok at all the destruction only five fillies caused. It would take me all noght to get this cleaned up, I guess I should get started.

The Next Day, 2:45 pm.

Only fifteen minutes of school, and we were doing math. I was way better than when I started. I was still beginning to understand multiplication and I guess time will tell how good I will become. "An easy multiplcatin question, what is ten multiplied by five?" I raised my hoof, the awnser was fifty. "Fifty." I was really proud, I was actually the fastest of us all. "You do know that you were suppost to write it on paper, then turn it in?" Dang, I guess a small mistake couldn't hurt. "Since you awnsered it right I will give you this muffin." I guess muffins aren't that bad. It looks delicious. I grabbed the muffin and sat back down in my chair. I guess I could wait to eat it though, I couldn't eat in the classroom. I din;t know why, but I think somepony wanted to get in through our window, it was being tapped on and I could hear something in the distance. "Muffins." I guess somepony like muffins, or something. There was a loud boom and the wall fell down. There was a pink unicorn who shouted muffin. She took the muffin from, my desk, ate it, starred at me, then ran out the hole in the wall. "What just happened?" I was as confused as everypony else in the room. "That was Dinky, the mailmare's daughter." Who doesn't have a daughter in this wierd town? Those who don't will most likely get another while I live. "As long if she doesn't have a crush on me." It is awkward having somepony madly in love with you.

Twenty-Five Minutes Later.

I was sitttong on my bed, reading the 'History of Equestria' book that Twilight gave me. It was actually pretty interseting, most of the species lived together until the dragons started the Great War. All of the species, ponies, griffons, timberwolves and more, all worked together to stop the dragons. The dragons soon surrendered and instead moved and found their own land. This book is really interesting. Nothing could ruin this. Exept for my door being slammed open and seeing Dinky standing there, but why. "Hello?" I was wondering why she broke down my door. "Muffin." Is that the only thing she says? "Do you need anything?" I tought she was going to do something, but she stood still. She shook her head. "How do you know where I live?" She still stood there. "I think I am in love with you." The first thing she says to me. I think everypony my age has a crush on me, but why? I don't get it, I am so confused. "Dinky, why are you at Lone wolf's house?" He is probably reading some boring book." Why can't I just have one normal day? "Please don't tell me that you are going to come in and destroy everything." At the door was the same five fillies from yesterday, with Dinky. "You obviously don't know about the pony ratios , do you?" I shook my head no, I didn't even know about what she was talking about. "Let me tell you a quick little story." I guess I have time for one story.

Half an Hour Later.

"So you are saying that out of all the colts in Ponyville, I am the only one in my age group?" They all nodded their head. "I don;t get it, why did you tell me then? You usually have some sort of reason." I usually had a slight idea of what they were going to do. "So that you don't think it is weird that the six of us love you." I closed my book at the word love. They all loved me, each and everysingle one of them. "That is okay with me, if you all don't go crazy and fight eachother for me. Then I draw the line." I would hate for that to happen, or would I? "When did it become six, Sweetie Belle said she didn't like me, last night to be exact." She was lying then, it makes sence, I think. "Is that the only reason on why you are here, I need to finish this book and return it to Twilight." I could return it later, but I always say, work and fun never mix, unless you are a clown. "By the way, can we all have another sleepover?" I walked over to the door, and closed it. Not until I finish my book.

**A/N: I took the work and fun phrase from Adventure Time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I will not stop, I can't stop now. Pm for ocs.**

Chapter 23

My New Neighbors.

I sat on my floor, a stern look on my face. After an entire night of cleaning my house from six fillies, they come back and do the exact same thing. "Can you please stop, I need to sleep, with a cover that isn't on fire." I gave up a while ago. They were a black hole of unstoppable power. Even if I stopped then, I am pretty sure they would continue the moment I had my back turned. I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to it and opened it. I saw a mare, she had a dark blue coat of fur, her mane was black, with a white highlight through the top. "Are your parents home?" I haven't thought about my parents in a while. "No, I live here and pay the bills here." She eyed me up and down. "I just wanted to introduce myself to you. My husband and I just moved in right next to you. We wanted to know all of our neighbors." She seemed to be hiding something, but not to think about that now. "Is your wall on fire?" I turned around and saw Echo, burning down my wall, she probably lost a game. "No. Probably. Yes it is on fire, but one question. Do you have any daughters, or sons?" I wish there was somepony else I could have fun with, without them trying to burn me every ten seconds. "Yes, I have two of each." That sounds cool. "If you excuse me, I have to put out my couch, wall, and kitchen from burning down.

Five Minutes Later.

Everything was in black ashes, nothing survived the fire. I sighed. "Time for square one again. I don't even know on why I let you in." The only thing that survived was my saddlebag and it's contents. All that was in there was Twilight's book, my bits, and the deed to my house. "As for you six. You have to help me clean up this mess." I was really mad, especially since they watched my stuff burn. Now I will get my revenge, after I open the door. Firestorm was standing there, making eye contact with me. "I haven't seen you in a month, how has it been?" He looked behind me, at all the destruction. "Is your wall on fire?" I turned around, and it was on fire again. "What are you yelling about now? Firestorm, do you want to come into my burnt house?" He looked a little puzzled at my sarcastic question. "I guess?"

Five Minutes Later.

"You really went into the heart of the Everfree forest, and also stopped a hydra from invading Ponyville?" He nodded. "All I have done is go to school, and let thise six destroy my house for the second time. Beside that I also walked into a blizzard naked, nearly drowned, almost got stuck in my own subconsoius, was superglued to somepony else. I also got shocked by lightning and almost died by my horrible brother." He is so awesome. "By the way, your kitchen is on fire again." I turned around. "I guess it is. Not like I care." I really did care, I was trying to act as calm as possible. "Do you want to put it out? I think it is getting bigger." I turned around and freaked out. The fire engulfed the kitchen, and I was pretty sure that there wouldn't be an easy way to put this out. "I can put out this fire, with the random fire extinguisher I found." Now she finds it, so the entire room can be covered in smoke.

One Minute and A Half of Coughing Smoke Later.

"I should be glad you ate all my food. I would rather have you eat it then have it be burned in front of my eyes." The litchen was more burnt that it was five minutes ago. I was pretty mad, I spent bits on the place that was being destroyed before my eyes. "How did this even happen?" Hatred was starting to consume me and all that I knew. "What happened was that Cutie Pie dared me to do it, I said no, and then she called me a chicken, I had to do it to get equal on her." I needed to flip something in anger, but I have nothing left. Instead I punched the wall and left a huge hole in it. "Don't worry, I can clean it up, with no broom." My eye was twiching furiously and I was pretty sure I was on the verge of snapping. "Are you okay, your eye is twitching." I punched another hole in the wall. "Nothing... nothing is wrong at all. I just need to be alone." Everypony walked out the room, slowly and in fear. "I guess I will see you tomorrow." The moment the door closed I punched the wall again. I was about to explode, physically and mentally. "I can't take it anymore!" I shouted as loud as I can, probably disturbing some of the neighbors. The door opened back up, it was Echo. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I wanted to help clean, to make it up to you. Is that okay?" I calmed down, and searched my mind for words, I couldn't find any, so instead I hugged her.

**A/N: Took me a while to post, my brother is staying up as late as I am, using the laptop.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Don't worry. I didn't forget at all. I was taking a two day vacation.**

Chapter 24

Mini Ponies.

I haven't seen any of the fllies recently. It has been a full wee, and the only time I has seen them is during school. I actually feel a little lonly now. I could invite them tomorrow at school. I turned my head when I heard my door knock three times. I guess they have actually decided to come over. I opened the door to only see the mailpony, with a letter. I took it, thanked him, then walked back inside. I didn't feel like reading the letter, it was probably just something random anyways. I decided to go to sleep instead.

The Next day After School.

I walked home alone, none of them showed up today, so I was the only one in the class with Miss Cheerilee. It was a slow lesson. I was bored out of my mind. Time to go home, and pass out on my bed. I opened my door, expecting for all of my friends to be there, but they weren't. I sighed, walked into my room and layed in my bed. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come.

An Hour Later.

I was jolted awake by being flung into the air. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was in a giant box, but it was somehow moving. I tried finding a way out, but the only holes were small ones on the top that were for breathing. The box came to a stop and I jolted forward again. I turned around and realied that I was also tied to the box, with a peice of string? Something isn't right. I easily broke the string and flew up to the air hole. I looked out and saw a huge white wall. This can only mean one of two things. I am either dreaming, or it has happened. The box's wall fell and I turned around. They had to go here, didn't they. The six ponies I haven't seen in since yesterday at school. "Hello Lone Wolf, before you say anything, we have a surprize for you. We made you a new home. The problem was that we made it too small, so we shrunk you down so you could fit in it." My right eye twitched. "Why do you have to do this to me?" They didn't respond to the question, so they couldn't hear me. I am on my own on this one unless Grayscale could help. 'Hey Grayscale, I need your help, I am trapped at sugarcube corner, and I am tiny. Can you help?" I heard no reply so I guess I really have to do this by myself. 'I would love to help ypu, but guess what? I don't, so you are on your own.' I sighed, such a jerk. I have to come up with a strategy to escape, and quickly. I think they want to put me in a dress. They all have their backs turned, so now I can escape this house. I ran straight for the door, but it was locked.

Five Minutes Later.

I was gasping for air, they forgot to put air holes in the house. I was beating the door with my remaining energy. Applebloom turned around. "I think we forgot to put air holes in the house." Applebloom got up, grabbed a pin, and poked four holes into the house. Thank my luck, I almost sufforcated. Back to the tast at hand, I have to break the door open. I looked around the house to find stuff, that could help break the door down. The stuff around the house was made out of plastic, but I am pretty sure that if I used it the right way, it could be a weapon of mass destruction. I found a small plastic knofe in the smal plastic kitchen. I slipped it inbetween the door and the lock, and it snapped open. I decided not to question the physics, and I slipped out of the house. The only problem would be stelth. Trying to hide on a pink floor is hard, but when you are grey, it is almost impossible.

Another Five Minutes Later.

One question was roaming my mind. How am I going to get back to normal? I don't know if it is a spell or a potion. Right now I was carefully going through Cutie Pie's fur, hoping that she didn't have to scratch it. I climbed to her right ear and got her attention by screaming. "Can you please change me back to my normal self?" Cutie Pie then looked into the house and noticed that I was gone. "Lone wolf, is that you? Your voice is all high and squeaky. I want to keep you like this." I sighed, thought for a moments hesitation and climbed back down to Cutie Pie's fur. I yanked at it as hard as I could trying to convince her to change me. "Okay, we will change you back, we just wanted to appologize for destroying your house, twice." I can't believe that it was that easy. I thought I would have to go and find Twilight, so she could change me back.

Plus Five Minutes.

"Thank you for returning me to my normal size, and if you excuse me, I have to go pass out in my own house. After I find it." I looked outside and realized that I was lost. I sighed. All I wanted to do was sleep.

**A/N: Would this be considered a three day vacation? I don't know, I have been losing track of days. Don't forget to rate and review, and Ocs are still available (I spelled that word wrong every time I used it).**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Don't worry, I'm not finished yet.**

Chapter 25.

The Power.

I sat on my floor, starring at my door. I knew it would burst open soon, but it was usually when my guard was down. I looked away from the door for a slit second, and it was open. Nopony was there, it was open though. I turned around for another slit second and it closed, Grayscale was standing there, looking at me with a random face. "Hello, I haven't seen you in two or three weeks." He stared at me with a confused look. "I thought you were alone." He was right, or was he? "Let me guess, six ponies are behind me, aren't there?" He nodded and I slowly turned around, but nopony was there, and the door opened again. "I am starting to lose my mind, day after day. It is all thanks to them." I pointed in the corner, and all six fillies were there. "Hello." Cutie Pie said with a sheepish smile. "As long as nothing burns in my house you can stay." They all cheered and ran off, in diffrent directions of my house. I sighed, I need to find a way to keep them out. "So Grayscale why are you here? You have only been here about two times since I met you." He pulled a book out of nowhere. "Read this page." I looked up at him. "I can barely read the tiny print, what is the book called?" I was given an awkward look by him. "Magic for pegasi and earth ponies." My eyes grew wide in horror. "Do you know on how many pegasi and earth ponies are currently here, if they got that book my house would be doomed." My eye twitched a little. "You are paranioid." I grew a stern and angry look on my face. "Let me read the book, I won't bother you, not saying that I ever do." I took the book and ran upstairs, tripping and falling on a step "I'm okay." I quickly ran into my room and locked the door, time to study.

Half an Hour Later.

I reopened my door, I just learned a spell that could be a lifesaver. I looked to the left and saw my favorite nightstand, on fire. "What did you do this time?" They all gave me a curious look. "We didn't do anything, it just randomly caught on fire." I shook my head, and concetrated on it. It turned blue and then froze. It also snapped in half. "Why are you destroying your stuff, that is what we are here to do." I gave the six of them a glare. "I have to go to an empty field, don't follow me." I grabbed my saddlebags and ran for the door, hoping that my house could stay intact. I was flying high in the air, when I accidentally bumped into a pony, not paying any attention, unfortianatly I was doing the same. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She was pretty nice, and I thought that she was blushing for a quick moment. I shook my head for a moment. "Sorry I am in a hurry and I need to go." She flew off and left on a heartbeat. I guess somepony is nervous. I snickered a little and continued flying.

Thirty Seconds Later.

I landed on the floor softly. The quiet envroment was peaceful. I looked around and saw the beautiful landscape. I starred for a minute, until I noticed a sound behind me. I turned around and saw a cute, small squirrel staring blankly at me. I really thought it would be the six of them. I looked back at the town blankly until I saw a giant explosion in the center. I chuckled a little. "I can never get one day where something doesn't go horribly wrong."

Three Minutes Later.

I landed on the ground with a rough slide. I saw Twilight and her friends, crying. I walked up to the six of them. "What is going on? I missed everything in the last four minutes." I noticed on where I was. I was standing over the exploded remains of my house. It was a deep hole. The six of them turned around and gasped. "Lone wolf, you're alive." I looked at the rubble. "Unfortanatly my house didn't." I was really sad, everypopny in my house was dead, and it was _my_ fault. I teared up a little. "I'm sorry for the loss." They all gave my a corious look. "What are you talking about. Nopony died." I hesitated for a moment then sighed. "If you excuse me, I have a new house to build." Icconcentraited for as long as I could,cuntil an icy platfor appeared above the hole. "Lone wolf, did you do that?" Twilight was amazed as I was, summoning that was hard work. I nidded my head to save my energy. I thanked grayscale for that book, and luckly I took it before the explosion.

Five Minutes Later.

I starred at the new house I built out of ice. It was slightly bigger than my old house, and it was very cold. The tempature was actually quite relaxing, so I didn't need to wear a coat. The floor was slippery, but I could get used to that after a while. I had to make everything out of ice, so my bed was also made out of it. I forgot about the one thing that this house would probably collaspe to. The sun and walls and roof was thik enough to block both of those things off for a while, but I need to made it fireproof. I heard a knock at the door and somepony saying 'ouch'. I opemed the door, and saw my neighbor, holding a bouque of flowers. She looked around for a quick moment until she ran off, yelling 'House warming party.' I shook my head. Pinkie Pie is one of the last ponies I want in a house made of ice.

**A/N: I think I will temporairly stop on this one and work on my other fanfiction for a while.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N I am not going to stop because of school, not until I have a mountain of homework.**

Chapter 26

The Guardian.

I was on my way to Twilight's to return the book I gotten a week ago. It was called 'The great War' describing what happened specifically during the dragon war. I finally finished and was going to check out another one. I knocked on the library door and Twilight answered, looking bright and cheerful. "Hi Lone wolf, do you want to check out another book?" I smiled and nodded walking into the giant tree, and then one of the books caught my eye. It was pure gold, but didn't have a title on it. I picked it up and showed it to Twilight. "Can I read this book?" I said excitedly. Twilight flipped through the book and frowned. "This book is empty, there is nothing inside." I grabbed the book and flipped through, there was page after page of words. "Are you sure Twilight, I think I see some words in there." I closed the book and gave it back to Twilight. "As long as you don't doodle in it, you can use it, for whatever who want to do with an empty book." I grabbed the book and flew out the library as fast as I could, making sure I didn't bump into anything. I flew into my house and slammed the door shut, making it shatter on contact. I didn't care; I had a new book to read. I flipped to the first page and began reading. I had no idea on what the book was about. I still started reading though. '_This book is very important, and you must make sure to read all pages of it. Only the guardian of the elements can read this book, so don't be surprised if anypony thinks you are crazy, reading an empty book.'_ I was surprised, me of all ponies, could be the guardian of the six elements of harmony, what a surprise. _'Another thing you need to know, there are new elements holders, but you should already know on who those six fillies are.'_ I only know six fillies, that means….

Three minutes of being confused later…

I needed to finish the book, to figure out whatever I needed to do. If they book is right, then I need to find the six of them and tell them what is going on. I decided to continue reading that book. I was only on page two. _'First you must pass the test, go to Canterlot and find the princesses, they shall test you. By the way, this will teleport you when the timer is up, good luck.' _I then noticed that there was a timer counting down from ten! I started to panic, so I threw the book on the ground, then it teleported. I sighed in relief, then it teleported back with a note on it, when I tried to pick up the note the book teleported with me. I was now in the throne room of Canterlot castle, in front of the two princesses and Twilight, who smiled and waved at me. I waved back until I heard Celestia start talking. "Lone wolf, are you ready to test your friendship?" She teleported a huge stack of paper in front of me, I gulped, hopefully this test won't be hard. I put on a hat and grabbed a quill and started the test. "Stop the test for a quick second." The sun goddess said, staring at the hat I had on. "What is wrong?" I was worried that I already messed up. "What is that thing on your head?" Celestia pointing to the hat made of ice on top of my head. "This is to keep my head from catching on fire during the test." It worked tons of times with Echo Hart so maybe it will work now. "You don't need it, you will be perfectly fine." I sighed and took off the hat. I really did think I was going to catch on fire.

Ten Minutes Later.

"I am finally done." I said pushing all the papers towards Celestia. Twilight was giggling and Celestia seemed confused, Luna was on the ground laughing loudly. "What's wrong?" I was confused on what the commotion was. "You were right about the entire head thing." I looked up and saw my mane on fire. "Well, what about the test?" I put out the fire on my head and looked at Celestia, grading the papers at a high speed. "You passed, time for the weapons part of the test." I was confused, until Celestia pulled out a giant sword and almost stabbed me with it. I had to make a weapon, but what? I couldn't think of anything, while Celestia tries to cut me into pieces, and Twilight and Luna were staring at Celestia, getting closer to hitting me with every time. I quickly made two icicles and sent them towards Celestia, who seemed to be caught off guard. The sword fell to the ground and I sighed, hoping the test was complete. "You passed part two of the test, but can you pass the defense part of the test?" I was too confused about what I was supposed to do, but I needed to focus for what _she _was about to do." Unexpectedly, she fired a laser at me, but I easily blocked it with a wall of ice, which melted. As I continued to block more and more lasers, they become more and more powerful. The lasers stopped and I stood there, I won and I felt good about it. I was caught off guard though when the sun ruler sent a long, powerful beam straight at me. Blocking as much of it I could, I was wondering if I could actually be able to make her stop the pain. Making an alternate route, I ran towards a mirror on the other side of the room and lifted it, hoping that she would shoot it and it would hit her. She stopped the laser and looked tires, and defeated. "Congratulations, you shall be the guardians for the elements of harmony." I stood amazed, not only did I pass a test, but I also will become the guardian of the elements.

**A/N: Don't ask on why this chapter took so long, school+ laziness= A long time without fanfiction. I will still continue the story though, just after I have some free time….. that I don' want to spend on myself.**


End file.
